To Love Naruto
by MercenaryGrax
Summary: Fleeing the Elemental Nations after things became unbearable, Naruto ends up in Sainan where he meets a colorful cast of characters. Trying to start life anew in a whole new world for him, Naruto's life is soon turned upside-down when he meets an alien princess by the name of Lala Satalin Deviluke. Read on as Naruto ends up in all kinds of wacky situations!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Okay, first things first: I know it's been a little while since I updated anything, but there's a reason for that. I needed a break from writing for a while because I kinda burned myself out. It didn't help that I suddenly hit that damn wall known as writer's block while trying to work on a chapter for one of my stories. I tried to overcome that little problem, but it wasn't working so well. So, after a while, I decided I'd try writing this particular crossover because I love To Love-Ru and I figured I'd try my hand at something like this.**

**Now, in this story, the Elemental Nations are pretty much a hidden continent in the great, big world. Naruto leaves the Elemental Nations due to a few reasons and ends up in Sainan where he tries to live a peaceful life. As expected, however, things will quickly get out of hand and his regular life will turn into one big, complicated mess.**

**I've taken the liberty of making Rito a girl, Riko Yuuki. She's Naruto's best friend in this story. I've also taken the liberty of changing a few things here and there, trying to make things interesting.**

**Now, before you read, I would like to recommend a very good Naruto/To Love-Ru crossover fic for all of you. It's one of my favorite fics on this site by one of my favorite authors: Drake Wilson. He has a fic called To Love 'Ruto that is currently 36 chapters long. His chapters are very long, and he's taken the liberty of shaping the To Love-Ru world in his own, unique way. The lore is different, the characters are each unique in their own way, and he's really blended the two series together exceptionally well. He makes things super interesting and I highly, HIGHLY recommend reading his fic. You won't be disappointed, I assure you.**

**Now, without further adieu, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - An Ordinary Day**

Naruto gasped as he shot up in bed and looked around in a panicked state. The seventeen year-old blonde was drenched with sweat and his eyes were wide as he tried to focus his thoughts. When he managed to calm himself moments later, he looked at the digital clock on his nightstand and sighed as he saw it read 3:47 AM. _Another damn nightmare. How many times does that make it now I wonder?_

Lying back down, he folded his arms behind his head and stared blankly up at the ceiling of his room. _It's been three months since the war. Why can't I stop dreaming about what happened?_ He thought silently to himself.

Releasing another tired sigh, he rolled onto his side and stared out the nearby window. It was still dark outside, but he could make out the forms of the various houses near his as well as a rather large building some distance away. He recognized this place as the infamous Sainan High with a principal as perverted as his old mentor, Pervy Sage a.k.a. Jiraiya of the Sannin. Chuckling softly to himself, he closed his eyes again and thought back to why he had left the Elemental Nations to come to this faraway place.

At the end of the war, Naruto had been forced to seal Kaguya within himself in order to prevent her from destroying the world. The original plan had been to seal her within the moon again, but plans had a funny way of changing, especially when his old teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, tried to ensure Naruto's death during said fight. A traitor to the end, that's what the rotten bastard was. He couldn't be trusted to cooperate as a team even though they were facing certain destruction.

Sighing to himself once more, the blue-eyed blonde looked at his hand in the darkness and clenched it into a fist. He had been forced to kill Sasuke during that fight, much to Sakura's and Kakashi's dismay. If he hadn't, Naruto would have died for sure! And, left with no other choice, he had resorted to sealing Kaguya away within the seal on his stomach, the Eight Trigrams Seal.

What really bothered him about this is he knew he was putting Kurama in danger by sealing Kaguya within himself, but his friend and most trusted partner had given him the go ahead to proceed with the sealing. It wasn't like they had any other choice. And just as he had feared, Kaguya had attempted to absorb Kurama into herself. The good news is, because of the seal he used, it had prevented her attempt at doing so, stripping her of her power in the process. Now the two of them were forced to share the seal together, much to their dismay.

Thinking about it now, he couldn't help but chuckle dryly to himself. After the sealing and the 'murder' of one Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto had been treated like a criminal by many of his so called 'friends'. Very few had maintained their trust in him from the village of Konohagakure. The other nations became fearful of the power he now had at his disposal and turned on him as well, unfortunately.

Upon his return to Konoha after the war, rather than be treated as the hero he was, they wanted to lock him away and throw away the key because of the danger he now posed as Kaguya's jinchuriki. On top of that, because he had killed the last Uchiha, they were quite furious with him about that as well.

Fed up with his rotten treatment and all the shit he had to deal with on an everyday basis, Naruto packed up his things in the middle of the night and fled Konoha, never looking back as he did. Sure, he knew he was leaving behind a few people that genuinely cared for him, such as Hinata Hyuga, Tsunade Senju, Shizune Kato, and a select few others, but he didn't feel as if he had much of a choice. One of the things he'd forever regret though is that he never gave Hinata an answer in regards to her feelings for him.

Knowing that he was no longer safe in the Elemental Nations, Naruto went to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) and requested a boat from Tazuna. It was easy for Tazuna to see just how serious Naruto was about his current situation just from looking into his young friend's eyes. Without hesitation, Tazuna gave Naruto a boat and told him to keep it before giving the young blonde a hug, telling him to be safe. The old man and his family, as well as the other citizens of Nami, bid their hero a fond farewell, but they each knew in their hearts that they would likely never see him again. They didn't know exactly _why_ they felt that way, as he hadn't told anyone but Tazuna what had happened, but they chose to see him off with a smile as he sailed into the horizon.

Naruto sailed to the barrier that sealed the Elemental Nations away from the rest of the world and, using the power available to him, pushed his way through it, escaping to the other side. From that point on, he sailed for weeks until he ended up in a country known as Japan. When he arrived, he was shocked to see how advanced everything was compared to his homelands.

After wandering for a while, he found his way to this place, a place known as Sainan Town. He was quite glad that the people of Japan spoke his language, otherwise he'd have had a very hard time trying to figure out what to do. In order to get some money so he could buy a place to live, he had gone to a publisher and gotten his godfather's books, The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi and the Icha Icha series published. It didn't take long for the books to become best sellers on the market and for Naruto to rake in quite the sum of change.

With this money, he purchased a house a few blocks away from the building known as Sainan High, where a bunch of teenagers around his age went to learn. At first, Naruto was reluctant to go to school again, but he learned from his publisher that kids his age were required to attend classes. So, in an effort to avoid sticking out like a sore thumb, Naruto went to the principal of Sainan High one day after two months of isolation within his house, and enrolled in the school. He was placed in the same class as a girl known as Riko Yuuki, and her friends, Kenichi Saruyama, Haruna Sairenji, Risa Momioka, and Mio Sawada. There were other students in the class as well, but he wasn't all that familiar with any of them.

Since enrolling in the school, Naruto had done his best to keep to himself, as he had developed a few trust issues thanks to his negative experiences back in the Elemental Nations. However, that didn't stop him from being friendly to anyone that tried to approach him, as he didn't want to come off as an emo or a prick like Sasuke was. Still, he was usually left to his own devices and, so long as nobody bothered him, he'd leave them alone too.

However, despite his slight trust issues, the girl known as Riko Yuuki had put forth the effort to try and befriend him and had gradually been breaking down his walls until she quickly became his best friend. He was grateful to her, and he was even more grateful when she introduced her younger sister, a girl known as Mikan Yuuki, to him after finding out where he lived. That introduction was a little over a week ago and he couldn't help but smile as he thought about how young Mikan had taken it upon herself to bring him dinner a few times throughout the week, after seeing that he lived alone.

Naruto had told Mikan that she didn't have to keep bringing him dinner like that, but she insisted that she do so because living alone had to be lonely and he could make do with some company every now and again. So, hearing that, he didn't offer up any further complaints and just let her do as she wished. Jokingly, he had told her that she'd make a good wife someday and she sprouted such a blush that he thought her head might burst. It was really quite adorable.

Thinking on the Yuuki's, he couldn't help but sigh. Their father was a man known as Saibai Yuuki and was a world renowned manga artist. Their mother was Ringo Yuuki, a famous fashion designer that was currently overseas in England apparently showcasing some of hew new works. Naruto realized that the two girls, Riko and Mikan, were likely a little lonely without their parents around, but with such a reliable girl like Mikan, he knew that they were probably just fine, even without their parents around.

Looking at the time once again, he saw that it now read 4:15 AM. Shrugging his shoulders, he hopped out of bed and went about getting dressed in his training gear. Going into his backyard, he flipped through a few hand seals and erected a translucent barrier around the entirety of his house. _Might as well get some training in so I don't stagnate._ He thought silently before he got to work on an improvisational training session.

_**A few hours later**_

Naruto hummed to himself with his eyes closed as he began his trek towards Sainan High. After training, he had taken a shower and proceeded to get dressed in Sainan High's boy's school uniform. The only real problem he had with the uniform was that there wasn't any damn orange on it! Hey, he may not wear much orange anymore, but he still loved the color damn it! Still, he couldn't really complain as it at least fit him and wasn't the most horrendous outfit in the world.

"Uzumaki-kun! Good morning!" he heard a feminine voice shout out to him. Opening one of his eyes, he turned his head slightly and caught sight of Riko rushing up to join him on his walk to school. "How are you this morning?"

Naruto offered his friend a small smile and nodded his head in greeting to her. "Good morning Riko-chan. I'm alright. Didn't get much sleep though, but I'm getting used to that. How are you?"

Riko offered him a bright smile and said, "I'm doing well. I figured I'd join you on your walk to school today. That's not a problem, is it?" Seeing him shake his head no, her smile brightened a bit more. "I'm glad. Though if you don't mind my asking, how come you didn't get enough sleep? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

The blue-eyed teen sighed and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, you could say that. I've been having them repeatedly for the last few weeks. It's no big deal though, I'm sure they'll pass and I'll be able to get a decent night's sleep soon."

The brown-eyed girl next to him frowned at him as she stepped in front of him, looking up into his eyes searchingly. "Hmm, are you sure you're alright Uzumaki-kun? If you need to talk about these nightmares of yours, I'm all ears, you know? I don't want you to suffer through something like that on your own."

Naruto blushed a bit as he saw the intense look in Riko's eyes. Glancing away and scratching at the tip of his nose, he casually shrugged his shoulders and stepped around Riko to continue walking. When she hurriedly caught up to him, he looked into her eyes and said, "Thanks Riko-chan, but I'm afraid the nightmares aren't just nightmares. They're memories of my past from before I came to Sainan. And, as much as I like you, I still don't feel comfortable talking about my past. Maybe some other time…"

An adorable pout appeared on Riko's face at this and he nearly cracked from the sheer cuteness that was Riko at this point. "I see. Well, regardless of whatever happened in the past, I'm here for you Uzumaki-kun. I hope you feel you can confide in me soon. I'd like to think we're pretty good friends now, after all." she said with a bright smile on her face.

Blushing again, the blonde Uzumaki nodded his head before they turned a corner and approached Sainan High. Upon entering the school grounds, Naruto was able to hear the whispers from some of the other students as they watched him walk towards the school's entrance. '_There he is again. Why's a delinquent like him have to be going to our school?_' '_Forget that, why's he got such a cute girl walking next to him like that?!_' and so on.

Naruto was used to the whispers by now and everything that they kept saying about him. He felt some of the rumors circulating around about him were absolutely ridiculous, but he just didn't feel the need to go out of his way to prove them wrong about him. "I'm sorry." he heard Riko say out of the blue.

Looking into his friend's eyes, he quirked a brow and asked, "Sorry? What for?"

Riko stopped walking and turned to look into the taller teen's eyes. "For them. For all the things they say about you. You're still new to our school and haven't even done anything, and yet there's all these rumors floating around about you and I just...I don't know how you can deal with all of it."

Naruto chuckled softly for a moment before placing a hand gently atop of Riko's head. "Hey, no worries. I'm used to this kind of thing by now. Back where I'm from, there were much worse things said about me. Trust me on that. Now, let's get inside and head to class, shall we?" he suggested before turning and walking into the building.

Riko frowned to herself as she watched him. _Naruto-kun, you shouldn't have to deal with any of this. You're a good person…_

A short time later, the duo arrived at their classroom and entered. Upon spotting her friend Haruna Sairenji, Riko called out to her and waved. Chuckling to himself as Haruna turned to look at who called out to her, Naruto offered her a nod in greeting before he took his usual seat in the back of the classroom by the window. Looking outside at the grounds below, he couldn't help but sigh. _Just another day I suppose._

After a moment, he sensed Riko behind him and turned to ask her what she wanted, only to see Haruna and her friends standing there looking at him. Haruna seemed nervous to be in his presence while Risa and Mio simply grinned at him. Sighing, he offered them each a nod in greeting. "Yo. Something I can help you with?"

The blue-haired girl known as Haruna shuffled in place for a moment, finding it hard to match Naruto's gaze. After a moment, she shyly spoke up. "H-hi Uzumaki-san. Riko-chan told us that you're living on your own and...and could use some friends. She said you're a nice person, and…"

When it appeared as if Haruna couldn't speak another word, the blonde shinobi sighed softly before resting his chin on top of his hand. "I try to be nice to everyone I meet Sairenji. I may not talk to a lot of people, but that doesn't mean those rumors about me are true. I'm just...heh, I'm not even sure how to explain it. I guess I just like my solitude. I didn't have many friends back where I'm originally from, and after certain...hmm, let's just call them 'events'...well, I found out that the people I thought cared about me really didn't. So after that betrayal, I wasn't really looking to make anymore friends. Riko-chan and her sister were pretty persistent though, so I decided to give this whole 'friendship' thing another shot."

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto looked out the window once more. "Still, I can tell that just being around me is making you nervous Sairenji. If it's because of those silly rumors you've heard, then you should know that they aren't true. Still, it's not like I'll try to force you to be my friend or anything. I promise you I won't be upset if you choose to steer clear of me." he said with another shrug.

Haruna frowned and shook her head. "That's...that's not it! I trust Riko-chan and if she says you're a nice person, then I believe her. I'm just...a little nervous, that's all. I'd be glad to be your friend Uzumaki-kun. But, if I may ask, why do you seem so closed off from everyone? Surely, if you showed people your true nature, they'd see how wrong they are about you."

Sighing again, Naruto closed his eyes and responded with, "It's due to what's happened to me in the past. I've...been through a lot. It used to be so easy to interact with people, but...things happened and I'm finding it harder to trust people now and let them in. I was perfectly content to just keep people out and go about my life, but...Riko-chan was persistent. As for those stupid rumors? Meh. I don't care about that kind of thing. Let people think what they want about me for all I care. Besides, I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me. It's just how things are."

"But that's not fair to you in the least! Everyone deserves to have friends that they can trust and confide in. Friends that they can spend time with and enjoy each other's company. And because of those rumors, people are too afraid to approach you." Haruna said, clearly upset by what she had just heard. "Um...if you don't mind my asking, what exactly happened in the past that was so bad? Sorry if that's too forward, but it sounds like you need to talk about it with someone…"

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto turned to look into Haruna's eyes. "Like I told Riko-chan earlier, I don't really feel comfortable talking to people about my past just yet. Sorry Sairenji, Riko-chan, but I just can't." he explained with a frown marring his features. "As for the other students? It's okay. Like I said, let them think whatever they want. So long as I can live peacefully, I'm fine with it."

"If you say so Uzumaki-kun." the bluenette replied. "Still, if it helps, you can consider me a friend now if you'd like. In fact, now that I think on it, Riko-chan said that you live on your own. If you'd like, I could prepare a bento for you so you'd have a nice, home-cooked meal for lunch every day? It's the least I could do to try and make you smile a bit more."

Chuckling softly, Naruto slowly nodded his head. "That's fine with me. I'd really appreciate it Sairenji. You're a good person."

The purple-eyed girl blushed a cherry red and stammered out a 'Thank you' before quickly glancing away somewhat bashfully. Chuckling to himself, Naruto smiled at her for a moment before looking at the other two girls: Risa Momioka and Mio Sawada. "And what about the two of you? You're both pretty energetic girls. I've seen you groping Riko-chan and Sairenji before. What brings the two of you over to my oh so humble desk?"

The blonde girl, Risa, smirked at him and folded her arms across her chest, which had the added effect of pushing her breasts up slightly. "The same really. But Mio-chan and I were curious about you. We're interested in getting to know you a little better. After all, you're a handsome guy, it might be fun getting to know you. Kinda helps that you've got that whole 'mysterious' factor going for you."

Naruto chuckled a bit and nodded his head in understanding. "I see. Thank you for the kind compliment. Never been called handsome before, I'm afraid. Actually...girls never really took an interest in me back where I'm from, so thanks." he said with a shrug. He was lying of course, as there were a few girls that had shown interest in him such as Hinata and Shion, the priestess from Oni no Kuni (Land of Demons).

Mio frowned at this and decided to pipe up with a question. "Wait, if you're this handsome and you're as nice as Riko-chan says you are, then how come no girls ever took an interest in you before? Surely there had to be _someone_ that liked you that way?"

The whiskered teen shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window again. "One girl confessed her love for me...but I never got the chance to really answer her feelings before things got so bad there that I had to leave. Then there was the girl that wanted to bear my child. Never got around to helping her with that. I'm sure there were a few others, maybe, but...like I said, things were bad and I had no choice but to leave. I'd really rather not talk about too much of my past though, if that's okay with you?"

Each of the girls nodded in understanding, but Mio couldn't help but ask, "Can you at least tell us how you felt about them? I mean, if one of those girls wanted to bear your child, you had to feel _something_ for them, right?"

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes before shrugging his shoulders in response. "To be honest, I'm not sure how I felt about any of them. Things were hectic for a good, long while, and I never really had time to process my thoughts or feelings regarding any of them. There was this one girl that I used to like, but...she was interested in somebody else for the longest time. She was always abusive towards me and I don't know why I ever felt anything for her. To be perfectly frank, she was a _massive_ bitch."

Risa frowned at this point and leaned in close before saying, "I see. So you might be a little...masochistic then? If you were willing to tolerate that girl's abuse, that kiiinda makes me wonder about your sexual fetishes. I'd be glad to show you a good time as your dom if that's what interests you Uzumaki-kun." she teased.

As Haruna and Riko both blushed deep shades of red, Naruto looked into Risa's eyes and shook his head exasperatedly. "I guess I can see how that would come across as a bit masochistic of me. But no, I'm not into that particular sexual fetish. Besides, I'm still a virgin, thank you very much. So I don't know what kind of kinks I'd have in the bedroom. But since you're offering, I wouldn't mind 'experimenting' a bit." he said with a wink as a smirk slowly stretched his lips.

Blushing a bit, Risa found it hard to look into Naruto's eyes for a moment. "M-maybe some other time Uzumaki-kun. I'd have to get to know you better first."

Chuckling to himself, Naruto looked back outside and nodded his head in understanding. "Relax Momioka-chan, I was only teasing. Now, you four should probably return to your seats. Looks like class is about to begin."

Sure enough, as soon as he said that, the teacher entered the room and called for everyone to take their seats. It didn't take long after the students each took their seats for class to begin. As it did, Naruto focused on the teacher and his lesson as he went about taking notes. He was still learning about the world and its history, among many other subjects, so he wanted to pay as much attention as he could during each and every class. It helped that the library contained a large variety of books, including those on world history, algebra and other such math subjects with titles like 'Algebra for Dummies' and the like, and more. He'd frequently read through books and jot down notes so that he'd be able to easier retain such information.

Sadly, as the teacher droned on in his bland voice, he began to find it a bit hard to stay awake through it all. Without meaning to, his eyes slowly closed and his mind wandered to the nightmares he had been having. _I wonder if this is what war veterans like Tsunade and Jiraiya went through. How did they get past this kind of thing? Just thinking about all the people we lost and everything that happened during the war...all because those bastards wanted Octopops and me...it's hard to bear it all._

After a few more minutes of listening to the teacher's lecture, he found himself slowly drifting off into Slumberland. As he slept, he began to see memories of the Juubi, the ten-tailed beast, and the destruction it had caused. He saw vivid flashbacks of the fights that had taken place, the moment when Bee and him had their bijuu ripped out of them, Neji's death, and so much more.

When it got to the point where Sasuke attempted to take his life, his eyes shot wide open and he let out a gasp as he looked around frantically for a time. Looking around, he could see all eyes were on him and he began to chuckle nervously as he tried to calm himself down once again. "S-sorry. I didn't get much sleep…" he admitted.

"Be that as it may, I expect you to pay attention in my class Uzumaki-kun." the teacher said. "I must ask though, what exactly were you dreaming about? You look terrible."

"It...it's nothing Mr. Honekawa. I've just been having nightmares lately. That's all." Naruto said. "I'll be fine. Just...just fine."

"I see. Perhaps you should talk to a licensed professional about these nightmares of yours. Missing sleep isn't good for you, especially when you've got school to attend. For now, please do your best to stay awake in my class." the bespectacled teacher said before he resumed his lesson.

Sighing softly, Naruto nodded slowly before he resumed taking notes. As he did, he couldn't help but notice the worried expressions on Riko's and Haruna's faces as they watched him. Ignoring them, he focused on the lesson and, when the bell rung sometime later, he packed up his things and left the classroom before anyone could approach him. Walking at a quick pace, he let his mind wander to the past once again, thinking about those people that were precious to him, the ones that he knew truly cared for him. Then he began to think about his present life and chuckled ruefully. _I shouldn't try and push people away, but damn if it isn't hard to let people in._

"Uzumaki-kun, wait!" Naruto heard someone shout from behind him. Releasing yet another sigh, he turned around and saw Haruna approaching him at a hurried pace. When she reached him, she panted a bit before looking up into his eyes, as he stood a number of inches taller than she was. "Are you really alright? Please talk to me. It's not healthy for you to bottle everything up."

The whiskered blonde chuckled dryly for a bit before shaking his head in exasperation. "You barely know me and you want to hear about my problems? You're a really kind person, aren't you Sairenji-chan?" Seeing her blush a bit at that, Naruto chuckled a little more before nodding his head. "It would be nice to talk to someone and get everything off my chest...but I'm just not ready yet. I just need to deal with these nightmares of mine and I'll be okay."

"But what if you can't deal with them on your own? You have friends you can confide in now. All you need to do is open up to us and we'll listen to you. We'd understand." Haruna pleaded.

Shaking his head no, Naruto turned and began to walk again, Haruna quickly catching up to him and walking at his side. "It's, sadly, not that simple Sairenji-chan. The place where I lived before coming here wasn't exactly the best place in the world. My past isn't something that would be easily understood by you and your friends. I...have a dark past. Let's just say I've been through a lot and seen far too much evil in the world. I was hurt...and I wasn't exactly 'happy' where I grew up. I didn't have any parents and nobody wanted me around. It's...just not something I'm really ready to talk about. Especially considering the fact that it would be _really_ hard for you and the others to understand completely."

The bluenette stepped around in front of him and looked hard into his eyes. "Even so, you should still talk about what's bothering you with somebody, preferably one of your friends. Even if you think we won't understand, it might still help."

Frowning at her, the blue-eyed blonde voiced a question, "You're not going to let this go, are you Sairenji-chan?"

Shaking her head, Haruna simply smiled at him and said, "Nope! You're my friend now and I refuse to let you suffer alone. So talk to me. What's really troubling you?"

Naruto smirked and leaned closer until his face was mere inches from hers, causing Haruna to blush slightly. "It's...a...secret." he whispered. "Sorry, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Now, I'm off to get some lunch. Catch you later Sairenji-chan." he said with a grin before he walked off.

Pouting, Haruna turned and watched him walk away. _Not fair Uzumaki-kun. You're only going to make us worry about you more at this rate._

_**After school**_

Naruto hummed to himself as he made his exit from the school building. As he reached the sidewalk outside the school's boundary, he heard Riko call out to him. Glancing over his shoulder at her, he watched as she rushed towards him. Right before reaching him, however, she ended up tripping over nothing and, as she was falling, she ended up grabbing the hem of Naruto's pants and ended up pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles, revealing to everyone in the vicinity his firm ass and precious Naruto Jr.

Blushing badly, Naruto looked at Riko for a moment as she got an eyeful of his junk. Reaching down, he pulled his underwear and pants back up and coughed in an effort to compose himself. "Riko-chan? Why? Just...why?"

Riko, still blushing madly, quickly shot to her feet and bowed apologetically to her friend. "I-I-I'm so sorry Naruto-kun! I didn't mean to!" she exclaimed, not realizing she had referred to him by his first name.

Naruto, however, _did_ notice and couldn't help but smirk. _So it's Naruto-kun, now is it? How interesting._ Glancing around at all the other students watching their interaction, he could hear them talking about what had just happened. Some of the comments from the girls were causing his blush to deepen, so he quickly grabbed Riko's hand and rushed off with her in a seemingly random direction.

Once they were away from the school, he sighed and looked into his best friend's eyes. "It's...it's okay Riko-chan. Just try not to make a habit of that, okay? I know you can be a little...clumsy sometimes, but I'm sure you can get control of yourself and your actions. Now, did you want me to walk you home or something? 'Cause I'm actually about to go and meet with someone about something. You're welcome to come along if you'd like?" he suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

The brunette smiled at her friend and nodded her head. "Sure Uzumaki-kun. Where exactly are we going though?" she questioned.

Naruto frowned for a moment and questioned, "So it's back to Uzumaki-kun, huh? You called me Naruto-kun earlier." he said, causing Riko to blush in embarrassment. Shrugging it off, he looked forward and began to walk again, Riko staying by his side the entire time. "I'm going to see my publisher. He helped me get my godfather's books published and I'd like to show him the book I've just finished writing. I want to see if he'd be willing to help me get it published."

Riko blinked before looking at him. "You've written a book, Uzumaki-kun? What's it about? And what about your godfather's books? What are they like?"

The blonde teenager shrugged his shoulders as they rounded a corner and continued walking. "My godfather's first book is called The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. It's sold pretty well, considering that it was his first book and he was just starting out as an author. Then there's his Icha Icha series of books, which are full of smut scenes and _definitely_ are not meant for younger audiences. Though I have a feeling it's the kind of things Momioka-chan and Sawada-chan are more than eager to read, if they haven't already done so." Naruto explained.

As they approached the busier parts of Sainan Town, he smiled at Riko and decided to explain the general outline of his book. "As for my book, I've called it Adventures of the Shinobi. It's just the first in a series of books I plan to write. I...really hope it goes over well and sells as well as my godfather's books have."

"I'm sure it will. But you still haven't told me what it's about. I'm really curious now!" Riko exclaimed excitedly. "Come on, tell me."

Chuckling a bit as they neared the building that his publisher was in, he looked into her eyes and grinned. "It's about a young man named Menma and his life as a shinobi. It starts out with an attack by a great beast known as the Kyuubi and proceeds from there to his life in the ninja village of Konohagakure. He ends up on a variety of different missions for his village ranging from saving an entire country from the tyranny of a horrible man known as Gato to rescuing princesses and dethroning a tyrant named Doto Kazehana. Menma does a great many things in just this first book that I just couldn't fit everything into one single book. His adventures are so great and fantastical that it's hard to put into words exactly. If you want to know more, just wait until it gets published. I'm sure you'd enjoy it Riko-chan."

"It sounds really interesting. I can't wait to read it! I hope you'll give me an autographed copy Uzumaki-kun." she requested with a bright smile on her face.

Smiling at her, Naruto nodded his head slowly as they entered the building and proceeded to take the elevator to the correct floor. "Of course Riko-chan. But I'd like you to do something for me first."

Looking into her friend's eyes curiously, she tilted her head to the side cutely before asking, "What is that Uzumaki-kun? If I can help in any way, I'd be glad to."

Smirking, he poked her on the nose and said, "I want you to call me by my first name from now on. Enough of the Uzumaki-kun business. We're friends, aren't we? You should feel comfortable enough to call me by my first name."

The brown-eyed girl blushed a pretty shade of red and stammered for a moment before she nodded at him in response. Looking down at the floor as they stepped out of the elevator, she mumbled, "Easier said than done. But...if that's what you really want, then…" Looking up into Naruto's eyes, she saw the amused smirk on his face and pouted at him. "Muu. Don't tease me like that N-Naruto-kun."

"See? You can do it. Just need to overcome this shyness of yours and you'll be good to go!" he exclaimed before taking Riko's hand in his and walked with her to his publisher's office. Greeting the secretary, he explained that he was there for an appointment before being let into the office to meet with the man.

Getting a good look at the girl that Naruto had brought with him, the elderly man smiled at her for a moment before looking into Naruto's eyes. "Who's this that you've brought with you Naruto-san? Your girlfriend perhaps?"

Riko immediately began to blush and stammer as she tried to deny it, but Naruto chuckled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze to try and calm her down. "Nah. This is Riko Yuuki-chan, my best friend." the blonde explained before he took a seat across from his publisher, Riko taking the chair next to him. "On to business though. I'm meeting with you today for a few things. First, how are things looking so far for my godfather's books? Everything still going well?"

The aged man with smoothed back white hair and a rather prominent beard smiled at Naruto and nodded his head. "The books are still selling incredibly well, Naruto-kun. The Icha Icha series is especially popular with adults, though more men purchase them than women. Can't say I'm surprised by that. As for your godfather's first book, the sales aren't quite the same as with the Icha Icha series, but it's still a bestseller amongst the younger populace, especially teenagers and young adults in their early to mid twenties."

The blonde let out a sigh of relief at that before he spoke up again. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure Jiraiya would be quite happy to hear his books were doing so well if he were still alive." he said sincerely. "Now, onto the second matter that brings me here today."

The aged man watched as Naruto withdrew a book from his bag and placed it on his desk. Picking it up, he looked at the chosen title before opening the book and beginning to read a few passages in silence. "As you can see, I've written a book of my own that I'd like to see published. You've done me a huge favor already by helping me publish my godfather's books, but I'd like to see if a book I've written will do as well as his are. If not...then I can at least say that I tried."

Riko sat there looking between the two of them for a moment, completely unsure what she should say or do in this situation. After a moment though, Naruto seemed to remember something as he looked at her before looking back at his publisher. "Ah, can't believe I forgot to do this. Riko-chan, this is my publisher, Mr. Yaru-san."

Looking up from the book, Mr. Yaru offered Riko a kindhearted smile before he began to read again. After some time had passed, the elderly gentleman closed the book and set it down on the desk again. "I must say, this is quite the well written book, Naruto-kun. I'd be glad to help you out. Do you have time right now to hash out some details we'll need to discuss?"

Nodding his head in the affirmative, Naruto smiled at his publisher before looking at Riko. "Sorry Riko-chan, I don't mean to keep you. If you want, you can wait in the waiting room for me while I discuss everything with Mr. Yaru-san?"

Looking between the two, Riko slowly nodded her head before rising from her chair. Bowing to Mr. Yaru, she smiled before saying, "It was nice to meet you Yaru-san. Naruto-kun, I'll wait for you." she said before stepping out of the room.

"Nice girl." Yaru said. "You two would make a cute couple. You know that, right?"

Blushing, Naruto shook his head before offering his friend/publisher a smile. "Thanks. But I'm just not ready for that kind of relationship just yet."

"Shame." the elderly man said. "Oh well, let's get down to business."

_**Later that night**_

Naruto had walked Riko home after his meeting with his publisher finished. She had invited him in, but he declined, saying that he had to get home and get some rest. The brunette had looked a little disappointed at that, but said that she understood and watched him walk away.

Now that he was at home, he muttered, "I'm home." to nobody but himself before he went and cooked himself a late dinner. As he ate, he couldn't help but think about his new friends. A fond smile crept its way onto his face, but before he could focus too much on it, he heard a rather familiar voice speak to him from inside his mind.

"_You do realize that if these people knew about the real you, they probably wouldn't want anything to do with you, right? Especially if they found out that you contained a goddess such as myself and that fleabag you call Kurama. I don't even know why you bother._" Kaguya said.

Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sure they'd probably think I was pretty strange. Heh, I can picture it now. Them finding out I'm a ninja and that I've got Mr. Furry and you sealed away in my gut, only to freak out and call me a nutjob or something. They'd probably think I'm some kind of freak."

"_**You shouldn't think that way Naruto.**_" Kurama's voice sounded. "_**Your friendship with those humans is stronger than that. You just need to believe in your bonds with them and trust that they'd understand. Don't let what the old hag here said cloud your judgment.**_"

"_Old hag? I'll have you know I'm no 'hag' you mangy mutt. I'm quite beautiful and dignified for my age._" Kaguya complained.

Naruto and Kurama both smirked at this before Kurama replied with, "_**I noticed that you didn't refute the 'old' bit. That means you admit that you **_**are**_** old.**_" he said with a snicker.

Kaguya flinched and looked away from Kurama, grumbling about how she wasn't some old hag. Ignoring them, Naruto finished his meal and took care of the dishes before he went upstairs to take a bath.

Upon entering the bathtub, Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief as he let the warm water soothe his aching body. It had been a long day and he was just glad it was finally nearing its end. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and took the time to think over the events of the day. He was glad to have made some new friends in Haruna, Risa, and Mio, but he still wasn't sure about opening up to them or not.

As he relaxed, Naruto heard a strange bubbling noise and opened his eyes. Looking at the water in the bath, he saw that a bright light was shining before it became too much for him to look at. Bringing up his hands to shield his eyes, he shouted out, "What the hell?!"

When the light finally died down, he blinked a few times to get the spots out of his eyes before he stood up and reached for a towel. Before he could though, he noticed something that caused his eyes to widen in astonishment. There, standing before him naked as the day she was born, was a pink-haired woman that, at first, reminded him of Sakura. When he got a good look at her though, he realized that she was _far_ more attractive than that abusive bitch.

The pink-haired girl had an amazing body and he couldn't help but admire her slim figure, her amazing breasts, and… _Oh dear. There's a naked girl in my bathtub and...oh Kami...must look away._ He thought, struggling to get his libido under control as he quickly turned around. However, blinking for a moment, he looked back at the girl and stared at the extra appendage she had: a long tail with a spade-like tip at the end of it.

Blinking a few times, Naruto looked up into the girl's eyes and asked, "Umm...who are you? What are you doing in my bathtub? How did you even get here? And why do you have a tail?"

The girl beamed and threw her hand up into the air. "Yippee! Escape successful!" she cheered. Then she looked into Naruto's eyes and gave him a bright smile. "In order, my name is Lala Satalin Deviluke. I used Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun to escape my pursuers and I kind of just ended up here. And I have a tail because I'm an alien, I guess you could say. I come from the Planet Deviluke!"

Blinking a few more times, Naruto looked her over once again, a bright blush springing up on his face. "Okay...one last question. Why are you naked?"

Looking down at her current attire, or rather a lack thereof, Lala frowned a moment before she looked back into Naruto's eyes. "Sadly, my invention doesn't transport clothes. I don't really know why. I really need to fix it." she explained.

"Uh-huh." Naruto muttered before he grabbed a couple of towels. Handing one to Lala, he quickly went about drying himself off before wrapping his towel around his waist to hide his manhood. "Well...let's finish this discussion in my room, shall we?" he suggested before he left the bathroom, Lala following him.

Once they arrived at Naruto's room, he allowed her to enter first before he followed after her. Grabbing some boxers and a t-shirt, he slipped them on before he sat down on his bed beside the scantily-clad alien. "Sooo...what brings you to planet Earth?" _I've battled people that could rain meteors down on an army. I've fought against a few bijuus in my time. An alien really doesn't seem that farfetched to me._ He thought to himself with a dry chuckle escaping his lips.

Lala tilted her head cutely as she looked at her blonde companion. "Why are you laughing? Did I do something?"

Naruto found it very hard to look at Lala because of just how cute she was in this moment. So, scratching at the tip of his nose, he looked away. "No, you didn't do anything. I'm just thinking about how easy it is for me to accept that you're an alien. My life hasn't exactly been 'normal', I guess you could say. So I'm really not as surprised as I should be to have a real life alien pop up in my bathtub like you did."

"I see. Well that makes sense, I guess." the pink-haired alien said as she nodded in understanding. "As for why I'm here? Well…"

Before Lala could say anything more, they heard a tapping on Naruto's bedroom window. Glancing at it, they could see a small, humanoid-shaped robot floating just outside the room, tapping on the glass with one of its fingers. Blinking in confusion at this, Naruto turned to Lala before he got up off of his bed and went over to the window, opening it slowly. When the robot rushed in and glomped onto Lala, the blonde scratched at the back of his head and asked, "Umm, what is that and why is it here?"

The bubbly girl smiled at Naruto and explained, "This is Peke, my clothing robot! She can transform into any kind of outfit for me to wear! Now, Peke…" looking into the robot's eyes, she let her towel fall to the floor, revealing her nude form to Naruto once more, and instructed Peke to do her thing.

Naruto watched, fascinated, as Peke became a skintight outfit for Lala. Her outfit was a little strange, he had to admit, but it looked good on her. That, and it showed off her curves in a rather pleasant way. Blushing a bit, Naruto looked away and was about to say something, but it was at this point that two men in black suits, wearing sunglasses, jumped through his window and into his room.

"Princess Lala, please come with us." one of the men said. "I don't want to have to use force, but we will if we have to to make you comply."

Lala, ignoring the two men, folded her arms across her chest and grumbled irritably to herself. "Peke, I thought I told you to make sure you weren't followed?"

"Sorry Lala-sama." Peke said embarrassedly.

Naruto stood there, twitching angrily, as he watched one of the men go up to Lala and grab her arm roughly. When she began yelling at them that she didn't want to go with them, the blonde began to chuckle darkly, causing the other occupants of the room to turn and look his way. "I don't know what the hell's going on here, and I don't rightly care. What I _do_ care about is that you two goons just barged into my home _uninvited_ and are now threatening my guest. So guess what that means for you two bozos."

The first goon shook his head before nodding at his accomplice. "Take him out." he ordered.

Goon #2 nodded before turning to Naruto. "Sorry kid, but we can't have you interfering in our business. I won't kill you, but…" before he could say anything more, a powerful fist embedded itself in his face and sent him flying into the opposite wall, away from Naruto, much to the shock of Lala and Goon #1.

"What the hell?" Goon #1 asked as he released his captive. "No human should have that kind of power!" he shouted before charging at Naruto. Before he could even get close, the whiskered teen formed a Rasengan and slammed it into the man's stomach, sending him spiraling end over end until he crashed into his buddy, the two of them groaning as the wall collapsed over them.

Clapping his hands together, Naruto grinned for a moment before he sensed something coming. Ducking low, he wasn't surprised to see a glowing sword go sailing over his head. Glancing behind him, he saw a tall man wearing a full suit of armor, though it looked like nothing he had ever seen before. Ignoring the peculiarity of seeing someone dressed like that in Sainan, Naruto did a sweep kick, knocking the man off his feet. As he fell flat on his back, Naruto looked at Lala, his eyebrow twitching. "C'mon Lala-chan! I don't want a damn fight taking place in my house." he said before lifting Lala in a bridal carry and leapt out through the window.

As he hopped along the rooftops, the whiskered young man looked around for a good place to fight his foes at. Spotting a park nearby, he leapt towards it, glancing down at one point where he saw Haruna Sairenji walking her dog, Maron. Giving her a nod in greeting as he leapt over her, he continued in the direction of the park.

_Uzumaki-kun? What's going on?_ The pretty young woman wondered to herself. Before she could take a single step to either follow him or continue on her way, she saw three men leap after her newest friend, obviously chasing him for some reason. Frowning to herself, Haruna picked up her dog and began to rush off towards the park, seeing as Naruto was heading in that direction. _Please be safe Uzumaki-kun…_

Meanwhile, Naruto touched down in the center of the park before he was forced to leap over a vehicle that had been thrown at him and Lala. Watching as it tumbled along the ground before coming to a stop, Naruto quickly turned his gaze back to the thugs that had chased him. "You idiots could have really hurt someone by doing that! There are innocent people around here, and if you had hurt even one of them, I would've torn you to shreds!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Quiet, boy!" one of the goons shouted as he and his two comrades landed on the ground across from Naruto, who had put Lala down and moved her behind him where she'd be safe.

"Lala-sama, please return home with us. Your father is very disappointed with you for running away from home the way you did." the armored man stated. "I'm sure he will forgive you if you come with us willingly."

Naruto's eye twitched as he glanced over his shoulder. "You...ran away from home? These _aren't_ kidnappers?"

The green-eyed girl pouted and shook her head. "I was going to explain it all to you back at your place, umm…"

"Naruto Uzumaki." he supplied, realizing he hadn't yet told her his name.

"Naruto, right! Anyways, I was going to tell you, but, well...things happened and I didn't get the chance." she said, tapping herself on the head with her knuckles. Turning back to the armored man and his fellow goons, she stuck her tongue out at them before saying, "I'm not going back with you! I'm tired of my father trying to marry me off to somebody I don't know!"

Naruto blinked for a moment before looking forward once again. "So...Lala-chan's father is trying to set her up in an arranged marriage huh? People should only marry for love. She deserves to find someone that she'll fall in love with and be with him or her for as long as they may live. So I'll do what I do best and kick your sorry asses before taking the fight straight to her old man if I have to!"

Lala found herself blushing a bit at Naruto's sudden declaration. Smiling brightly at him from her position behind him, she couldn't help but feel grateful to this stranger she had just met not even a full hour ago. The space warrior, however, frowned as he looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "Do you even realize what you're saying? You're talking about challenging the emperor of the galaxy for someone you don't even know. Just hand Lala-sama over and you and your planet will be spared."

Scoffing, the whiskered blonde shook his head. "I'm not afraid of you or this emperor of yours. I say bring it on asshole!" he exclaimed before holding his hand out, a Truth-Seeking Ball forming in his hand before he manipulated its shape into the likeness of a staff. "Trust me, I'm one guy you don't want to mess with."

The grey-haired warrior eyed the weapon in his opponent's hands cautiously. Something about this young man had him on edge, but he had a duty to fulfill and thusly charged at the younger male, swinging his sword at him. He wasn't surprised when Naruto blocked his initial swing with his manifested weapon. Instead, he lashed out with a kick that the blonde blocked with a single hand. "You are quite skilled, aren't you?" It was at this point that Zastin saw what became of his weapon upon hitting Naruto's manifested staff. His sword was destroyed, leaving nothing behind to even show that Zastin wielded a weapon in the first place! Eyes widening in horror at this, the space warrior turned his attention back to Naruto and prepared for the worst.

Smirking at the slightly taller warrior, Naruto pushed him back before swinging his staff at Zastin's head. When he ducked underneath it, Naruto raised his free hand, a Rasengan forming before he thrusted it into the warrior's armored chest. As it grinded away at Zastin's armor, the space warrior attempted to power through it before he realized it was a futile effort. In an instant he went flying backwards, spiralling end over end before he crashed into his subordinates, the three of them falling to the ground in a heap.

As she watched this from her hiding place, Haruna's eyes widened in shock. She had no real idea of what the hell was going on, but it was obvious to her that her new friend, Naruto, was no normal Human being. On top of that, he was fighting these people from outer space, aliens that obviously wanted something from him. Looking to the girl that Naruto was clearly defending, she eyed her tail especially, wondering exactly what she was.

Lala, meanwhile, stared with widened eyes and an open mouth as she witnessed the power that her savior possessed. Clapping her hands excitedly, she hugged Naruto from behind, her breasts pressing against his back. "Wow Naruto-kun, you're amazing!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know Humans possessed such powers!"

Chuckling a bit, Naruto rubbed the back of his head before shaking his head. "Trust me, most people don't. I'm kind of a special case." he said. "I'll explain it to you later. You three! Do you give up yet?!"

Zastin struggled to his feet and narrowed his eyes as he looked upon Naruto Uzumaki. "You are indeed a skilled fighter, young man. However, you do not understand. I cannot return without Lala-sama. Though, if you were to seek Lala-sama's hand in marriage, that would be another matter altogether."

Blinking in confusion, Naruto looked back at Lala to see her beaming at him with such a radiant smile that he found it hard to look at her. Sighing, he turned his gaze back to Zastin and shook his head. "Just tell your lord or whatever that Lala-chan's under my protection. If he wants her back so badly, he'll have to come get her himself. Or he can always just give up on trying to force her to marry someone she has no interest in."

Before Zastin could say anything, however, Lala stepped up beside Naruto and nodded once before she spoke up. "Tell Papa that I've found a better marriage candidate than anyone he's tried to set me up with! Naruto-kun here makes the perfect fiance for me!"

Blinking again, this time from the shock of what Lala just said, Naruto turned to face her, dismissing his staff in the process. "Wait, what?! I never said…"

Nodding his head in understanding, Zastin interrupted him as he sheathed his sword. "As you wish, Lala-sama. You have, indeed, found a worthy husband. I shall inform his majesty of this new development. I'm sure he'll be wanting to speak with you personally, though, Naruto Uzumaki. Do take care of Lala-sama in my absence." he said before he and his henchmen teleported back to their ship.

Eye twitching again, Naruto looked into Lala's eyes and smiled awkwardly at her. "Lala-chan...you can't just use me to get out of your marriage interviews. You don't even love me! You should wait until you find someone more suitable for you."

Before Lala could respond, Haruna stepped out from her hiding place and spoke up. "Uzumaki-kun's right. You can't just use him to get out of a bad situation. Besides, before you make such a decision, you should try to get to know each other first. Only then can you decide if you truly want to be with each other."

Sighing to himself, Naruto turned to Haruna and smiled awkwardly at her as well. "How much did you see, Sairenji-chan?"

Blushing a bit, Haruna looked away from him and poked her fingers together in a manner eerily similar to Hinata. "Enough to realize that you are more different than us regular people than I originally thought. Will you please explain, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Yeah! You need to explain how you can do all those cool things, Naruto-kun!" Lala exclaimed excitedly. "As for me using you, don't worry! Just give it some time and I'm sure we'll fall for each other!"

Palming his face, Naruto let out an agonized groan before looking between the two girls. "Let's just go back to my house so we can talk. I'll explain whatever I can to you both. And Lala-chan? I'll agree to pose as your fiance for now, but when you find someone you become genuinely interested in, then I hope we won't have to pretend anymore, okay?"

"Okay!" the alien princess said. "But I doubt I'll find someone better than you. After all, you protected me from those meanies! You'd make the perfect husband!"

Sighing again in exasperation, Naruto began leading them back to his house, Haruna's dog, Maron, barking all the while. _My life just got a _lot_ more complicated._ He thought to himself, annoyed at what he would have to deal with soon.

* * *

**A/N - And that's the first chapter of ze story. I do hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to more. I really tried to do my best with this chapter, so I hope you liked it. I'm not too sure on who will be in the harem at this point, but I'm hoping to make it interesting.**

**You can expect all kinds of wacky things to happen in this story. As you can see, Naruto's chosen to take up the role of an author in this fic. I hope that little tidbit proves interesting.**

**Anyways, I'm sure some of you are wondering about the Elemental Nations and if people are going to show up from the Narutoverse. Well, I hope to leave that as a surprise for now. Sorry.**

**Anyways, not sure what else to say, sooo...yeah. I dunno what I'll work on next. I'd like to continue that chapter I WAS writing before this...but I dunno. x.x **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Okay, since a lot of people were asking for it and I felt like it, here's chapter 2 of To Love Naruto!**

**Before I get into whatever else I'll be saying, I wanted to make something clear. I can't remember who said it or if it was left in a review or a PM, but somebody claimed I'm not disabled and said a bunch of other shit that really kinda pissed me off. I'd like to make it clear that while I am not _physically_ disabled, I am mentally disabled. There are such things as mental disabilities, and I have a number of problems that prevent me from maintaining a job and working efficiently should I get a job in the first place.**

**I have Schizoaffective Disorder, which is a combination of Schizophrenia and Bi-polar disorder. I also have Generalized Anxiety Disorder, which causes me to have frequent panic attacks that leave me feeling like I'm having a damn heart attack. I also have OCD (Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder), seizures, and bi-polar depression.**

**Thanks to Schizoaffective Disorder, I hallucinate frequently enough that I have a hard time telling what's real and what's not sometimes. i see things that aren't there, and I sometimes can't tell what's real and what's not. I also hear voices in my head. I'm on medication to help with these issues, but there were so many voices that it's hard to make sense of everything going on around me sometimes.**

**Anyways, on with notes about the chapter, shall we?**

**I'll admit that not a whole lot happens in this chapter. It's mostly just dialogue and a conversation between Naruto and Gid and yada yada yada. Still, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Took me a while to write it, but that's my own fault. I kept getting sidetracked by Fire Emblem Fates. I'm working on the Revelation (the DLC) path now and I'm rather enjoying playing my FE games again. They're quite addicting. lol.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Challenge**

Naruto couldn't help but stare blankly at his 'guests'. Shortly after he had returned home with Lala and Haruna in tow, the space swordsman and his lackeys showed up as well. Thankfully, they had no plans to assault him or even try to take Lala from him. Instead, they seemed insistent on just talking with him about something. Naruto didn't rightly care at this moment. He had promised to explain things to Lala and Haruna, so he would do so.

Ignoring his uninvited guests, he looked at Lala and then at Haruna before breathing out a heavy sigh. "Alright, so I assume you have questions for me. A lot of them. In order to answer them...it's best that I start from the beginning so it all makes at least _some_ sense to you."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, the blonde protagonist began his explanation. "To start with, let me ask you a question, Haruna Sairenji. What do you know about the Elemental Nations?"

Blinking in confusion at this, the blue-haired girl tilted her head cutely to the side and tapped her chin with a single finger as she tried to remember if she'd ever heard of such a place. After a short while, she shook her head and frowned sadly at her new friend. "I...I've never heard of such a place."

Nodding his head in understanding, Naruto folded his arms across his chest and said, "I'm not surprised by that. You see, the Elemental Nations are separated from the rest of the world by a powerful barrier. This barrier prevents others from seeing our continent and keeps those within the barrier from leaving."

"Wait, if you're from the Elemental Nations, how did you manage to leave?" Haruna questioned curiously.

Chuckling a bit, Naruto offered her a warm smile before shaking his head. "Patience, Sairenji-chan. I promise it will all be made clear. Just let me finish my tale first, okay?"

Blushing a bit in embarrassment, Haruna slowly nodded her head in understanding. "S-sorry."

"No worries." Naruto said. "Now, what you should know is that the Elemental Nations are not the most technologically advanced society. Sure there are things like movies, televisions, etc. But automobiles, airplanes, things like that? Nope, they don't have those there. But, there is one important thing to note about the people there. Everyone has an energy known as chakra there. Now, before you ask what chakra is exactly, I'll tell you."

Raising his hand up, palm open, he formed a Rasengan and held it there for them to see. "Chakra is our life energy. If we run out of chakra completely, we'll die. Chakra is a combination of our physical and spiritual energies. Naturally, some people are more attuned to one type of energy than the other. You increase your physical capacity by training hard and exercising. Your mental side you increase with knowledge and studying. But more importantly, you can use chakra to do many wonderful and, sometimes scary, things. This right here is called the Rasengan. Just learning it is a hassle as it's pure chakra given form. My father invented this technique and it's become something of a staple of mine. However, chakra also allows you to spit fireballs, walk on walls and the ceiling, even walking on water. Then again, chakra can also be used to resurrect the dead to serve as your puppets if you were so inclined to use such a horrible technique."

Dispelling his technique, Naruto continued with his tale. "On the night of my birth, an entity known as the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked my village, Konohagakure. There's no way to truly kill one of the bijuu, which is why my own father used something called fuinjutsu to seal the Kyuubi within me, making me known as a jinchuriki."

"Power of Human Sacrifice? That sounds kind of...ominous, doesn't it?" Haruna questioned, not truly expecting an answer.

Nodding his head slowly, Naruto sighed softly before he continued. "The bijuu were once free to roam the land, living in peace before the Shodaime Hokage, the leader of Konohagakure at the time, gave away the bijuu to the other nations, teaching them how to create jinchuriki of their own. It was meant to foster peace between the nations...but people treated the jinchuriki with fear and apprehension...some were treated worse than that."

Sighing again, Naruto looked into the eyes of everyone present in his room for a moment before speaking again. "My life growing up in Konohagakure was not an easy one. I had no friends, I was charged triple the price for everything I tried to buy...and even then half of what I got was rotten. Other times I wasn't even allowed in the stores to begin with. I was often beaten and people did attempt to kill me on occasion. Restaurants wouldn't let me in. It...wasn't an easy life."

Zastin scowled at this and shook his head in disbelief. "How horrible. To think humans could be so barbaric. How ever did you survive in such a place?"

"I...had a few people that helped me through the days there. There was a man I affectionately referred to as 'Old man' that helped me out from time to time. His name was Hiruzen Sarutobi, and he was the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Of course, I found out later that he lied to me most of my life. Whenever I asked him why I was so hated and why the people did such terrible things to me...he'd lie and say he didn't know. Instead, he'd ask me to forgive them and try to understand them. That they were just hurting and it would eventually get better." Scoffing angrily, Naruto clenched his fists tight. "He also lied when I asked him about my parents. He never told me who they were or even if they loved me. All he'd say is that he didn't know who they were and that I should stop asking, pretty much."

Haruna let out a gasp at this and it looked as if she was on the brink of crying. "How? How could he just lie to you like that? Every child deserves to know that they were loved. And you had the right to know why people were mistreating you."

"I don't know, Sairenji-chan. But...that's the life a jinchuriki lives. We were treated like garbage...worse even. I...thought I had friends in this father/daughter duo that owned and ran a small ramen stand called Ramen Ichiraku. I found out later though that Teuchi, the father...wasn't fond of me. I was costing him business and he admitted to his daughter one time when I was eavesdropping on them that he wished I'd stop coming to their stand. Ayame seemed to like me well enough...but I never really felt close to her."

"After a while, the Sandaime Hokage enrolled me in the ninja academy so I could learn how to be an awesome ninja. But the teachers there sabotaged me every chance they got. If I had a question about something, I'd go ignored. If I spoke up, I'd be kicked out of the classroom. My written tests were almost always layered in a genjutsu, another type of ninja technique which is the art of illusions, essentially. I was taught the wrong taijutsu technique. I became so fed up with them sabotaging me that I resorted to pranking them and everyone else who mistreated me. I admit that didn't exactly help me make friends, but it served as decent ninja training in the long run." Naruto said with a shrug.

"When I finally did graduate, though not in the traditional way, I was put on a team with a Jonin sensei, one of the elites in the village, that was lazier than you can believe and showed up three hours late all the fucking time. Kakashi Hatake was his name, and he didn't teach me much of anything at all. Then there was his prized pupil, Sasuke Uchiha. We couldn't stand each other, and yet we were placed on the same team together. Sasuke had a stick so far up his ass it was amazing he could even see straight. That rotten bastard acted as if the world owed him everything, and when he felt he wasn't getting the power needed to kill his brother, he betrayed the village and fled to its greatest traitor: Orochimaru of the Sannin."

Grumbling angrily, Naruto took a moment to compose himself once again before he continued. "Finally was a girl called Sakura Haruno. She was another one that I couldn't stand. She was a Sasuke fangirl and she didn't take her career seriously at all. Instead, she'd badmouth me, hit me for the slightest thing, and generally treated me like shit all to try and get in Sasuke's good graces. Turns out, he completely ignored her and treated her like crap too, which only made her that much more frustrated with me for some stupid reason. How the Hokage ever felt that we'd make a good team is beyond me."

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but your Hokage sounds like an idiot." Lala said. "It sounds like you had a dangerous job as a shinobi...and instead of putting you with a team you could mesh well with...he put you in a truly volatile situation. It's amazing you weren't killed!"

"Heh...I could've died so many times. When Sasuke turned traitor, for instance, he hit me twice with a Chidori, Kakashi's own original technique, in an attempt to kill me. All because I got in his way." Naruto removed his shirt and showed them the scar on his chest. Running his fingers over it, he released a quiet sigh. "As you can see from this scar...his attack _should_ have killed me. But...there were a few factors that played into why I survived."

Both Haruna and Lala blushed a bit as they saw Naruto's chiseled physique, but when they saw the scar, their eyes widened in horror. Reaching over, Lala took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "How did you survive such an attack?"

"Well...the first thing to note is that I'm one of the last surviving members of the Uzumaki clan. They were famous for their longevity, their talent in fuinjutsu, the density of their chakra, etc. The second thing to remember is that I was a jinchuriki, and all jinchuriki have an accelerated healing factor. Finally...the Godaime Hokage, a woman named Tsunade Senju, was fond of me and worked her hardest to heal me, even if the majority of the doctors and nurses in Konoha's hospital would have rather seen me dead. All these factors combined led to my survival. That...and I was just too damn stubborn to roll over and die like that." he said, chuckling halfheartedly.

"It's not funny Uzumaki-kun! You...you could have died! All because...all because…" Haruna tried to say, but the tears began to flow and her body shook with her sobs. "It's not right!"

Naruto frowned at this before he got up and moved to her side. Without warning, he brought her into a warm, gentle hug and gently stroked her hair. "Sorry Sairenji-chan. I didn't mean to upset you."

After a while, when Haruna managed to calm down, he released her and wiped away her tears. "There, now, if you're still willing to listen, I have more to explain."

Nodding slowly, Haruna soon found herself blushing up a storm as she realized just how close they were. Unable to formulate any words, especially considering the fact that he was still shirtless, she stammered for a bit before finally she gave up and just gazed down at her lap, finding her hands very interesting at this point.

Blinking at her strange reaction, Naruto looked himself over for a moment before he nodded his head in understanding and retook his original position. "Sorry Sairenji-chan." he apologized. "Anyways, to continue my tale, there was a group known as the Akatsuki, which consisted of a bunch of S-rank criminals. They were all very strong and hard to kill, but...we struggled and persevered against them. Long story short, eventually we dwindled down their numbers to the point that it was just a few of them left...and then the war started."

Sighing heavily at this point, Naruto brought a hand to his face and took a moment to compose his thoughts. "The war was brutal. A lot of good people died. The war ended on my seventeenth birthday. We had to fight the Juubi, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Kaguya Otsutsuki...there were so many battles and so many strong opponents. During the final battle against Kaguya...Sasuke attempted to kill me again. I had to take his life at that point...and that earned me the scorn of those that loved him and wanted to see him return to the village of Konohagakure. And because there was no way to seal Kaguya in the moon again without Sasuke...I had to seal Kaguya inside of me, where she now lives with the Kyuubi."

Lala tilted her head quizzically at this, making Naruto want to shout out, 'Kawaii!', but he refrained from doing so. "Was this Kaguya person really that strong? Couldn't you have just killed her?"

Shaking his head in the negative, Naruto said, "No. She was the progenitor of chakra, a veritable goddess in human form. Kaguya is _beyond_ powerful, and I had no true way to kill her on my own. So sealing her away inside of me was the best option available, despite the risks it entailed. She's...not exactly happy about it, but she's no longer bitching at me all the time. She and Kurama, the Kyuubi, argue a lot, but they can't really hurt each other."

"Okay, that's understandable, Naruto-dono. But that begs the question of why did you leave? Why come here? And for that matter, how did you get through the barrier?" Zastin questioned.

Sighing once again, Naruto shook his head sadly. "I wasn't exactly given much of a choice. The people feared me and resented me because of my newfound power. On top of that, Kakashi and Sakura made sure everyone knew that Kaguya was sealed inside of me, which only caused them to fear me that much more. They wanted to lock me up or kill me and I wasn't going to settle for that. So...I hitched a ride on a boat, used my power to bust open a hole in the barrier, and left before the barrier could repair itself. And now...here I am, three months later in this place. It's a whole new world to me and I was hoping to get a fresh start here. I got my godfather's books published so I'm financially stable, and I've enrolled in high school as well. It's been pretty interesting so far...but I'm sadly ostracized because of my appearance." he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Which isn't fair to you, Uzumaki-kun. You're a nice person!" Haruna exclaimed. "You deserve better."

"Thanks Sairenji-chan, but it's okay. Well...sort of. As long as I can make a few friends and learn more about this world and its culture and all that, I'm fine. Of course, now I've got this new situation to deal with…" he said, looking at Lala, Zastin, and the two goons. "My life's never a dull one, that's for sure." he chuckled for a moment after saying this.

Zastin coughed into his fist and closed his eyes, relaxing a bit before he began to speak. "Yes, now that you are engaged with Lala-sama, your life is about to get a lot more complicated, I'm afraid. Her other suitors are bound to come after you in a number of ways to try and remove you from the picture so they can have Lala-sama to themselves. And then there's Gid-sama...her father."

"Right, right." Naruto began, "I hope you don't mind, Lala-chan, but I'm going to have to kick your dad's ass. If you have a problem with that, just let me know now."

Before Lala could reply, Zastin spoke up again, "Um, not that I'm doubting you Naruto-dono, but Gid is the ruler of the universe and by far the strongest being in existence. I don't think it would be an easy victory for you."

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto leaned back on the couch he was sitting on with Lala and closed his eyes. "Meh, doing the right thing is never easy. The few friends I had back in the Elemental Nations could tell you that I always strived to do what was right, no matter how shitty the consequences or how dangerous it got. Hell, my very first mission out of the village, we were given the choice to give up and head back home because our client lied about how dangerous the mission really was. Thing is, if we had left, he would have been killed and his country would have been wrecked completely by this shrimp called Gato. He was bleeding the country dry and making it damn hard to live there. It...was bad, that's all I'll say. Anyways, point is that I refused to give up on the mission, no matter how tough it got. And boy did it get tough. I was hopelessly outclassed and it was only by calling on Kurama's, the Kyuubi's, chakra that I pulled off my victory there."

Sighing heavily, Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Lala. "So, even if your dad's supposedly the strongest in the universe, I'll still kick his ass, no matter what it takes. He needs to learn that he should take the feelings of his daughter into account, especially when it comes to who she wants to marry. I'm guessing your mom hasn't been able to get through to his stubborn ass either?"

Lala nodded slowly before she began pouting cutely. "Mom has tried to make him stop, but he's just so insistent on it. I wish he'd listen. But…" wrapping her arms around Naruto's left arm, she hugged on tight, his arm being sandwiched between her bountiful breasts, "I have you now! We can get married and Daddy will have to stop!"

Facepalming _hard_ at this, Naruto let out a groan before saying, "You're still on about that? We barely know each other. What happens if you find someone else you like instead? I'm not exactly the greatest choice for a husband."

Lala reached up and flicked him in the forehead before smiling brightly at him. "Don't say things like that Naruto-kun. You'll make a great husband! And we have plenty of time to genuinely fall in love, so don't fight it so much."

Before Naruto could reply, Zastin and his goons (Naruto refused to call them anything else) rose to their feet and bowed politely to him. "Thank you for having us, Naruto-dono. I will go and inform Gid-sama about your engagement. I expect he'll be wanting to speak with you personally soon, so be expecting that. Farewell Naruto-dono, and good night." And with that, the three of them left Naruto's house and soon disappeared from Naruto's senses, likely having returned to their spaceship.

Haruna smiled awkwardly at her classmate and said, "Well...it sounds like you're in for an interesting experience. Promise me you'll be careful when dealing with Lala's suitors and...and anyone they might send after you?"

Sighing softly, the blue-eyed teen smiled at Haruna and nodded slowly. "I promise I'll be just fine Sairenji-chan. And one thing you should know is that when I make a promise, I never break it, no matter how stupid it might be. Trust me, I've made a few stupid promises before and they tend to come back and bite me in the ass."

"I can believe that." the blue-haired girl said before giggling a bit. "Umm...it's gotten rather dark outside, hasn't it? Could...could you perhaps walk me home Uzumaki-kun?"

Frowning in thought for a moment, Naruto smiled at her and nodded his head as he came to a decision. "Why don't you just stay here for the night? I have a few guest rooms that haven't seen any use, so you're more than welcome to spend the night here. If you're worried, you can use my phone to call your family and let them know where you are. But, if you don't want to take me up on the offer, then sure I'll walk you home."

As she thought over his request, poor Haruna Sairenji began to blush, realizing that this would be the first time she'd stayed the night at a guy's place. Gradually, she began to lose herself to her thoughts as all kinds of images played through her mind about what might happen if she were to stay. Eventually, you could practically see steam pouring out of her ears while Naruto waved a hand in front of her face. "H-Huh? Uzumaki-kun?" she questioned unsurely as she began to calm down. "Y...You won't try anything f-funny...will you?"

Naruto blinked at this and shook his head. "You can trust me not to do anything if you stay the night. I can understand if you don't trust me though."

"I-It's not that! I've just...n-never slept over at a guy's house before! I-It's nothing against y-you Uzumaki-kun. I'm just...n-nervous."

"Man, you're _seriously_ giving me Hinata vibes right now with all the stuttering, blushing, etc. Here," Naruto retrieved his phone and gave it to Haruna, "call your family and let them know where you are. You'll be fine, I promise. If you're worried about clothes or something, I've got some women's clothing upstairs you can borrow. And before you ask why...here:" After saying this, Naruto focused and used the Sexy Technique to transform into a female version of himself. "This is why. Sometimes, when I don't want to be recognized by anyone, I'll venture outside like this. I have things to do and I don't like being bothered all the time by people wanting to pick a fight with me or something, and this form helps with that. So long as I don't stray from crowded areas at least. Never know what kind of perverts lurk in the darkened alleys."

Both Lala and Haruna poked one of Naruto's breasts to see if they were real. "Hey, this is a true transformation. That _does_ tickle."

Haruna curled up in the corner of the room poking idly at the floor. "It's not fair...such big breasts…"

Naruto found himself sweatdropping at her behavior, but soon let out a soft moan from Lala's ministrations on his temporary breasts. Reaching up, he swatted at the pink-haired alien's hands to make her stop.

"Owwie. Sorry Naruto-kun, but...the fact that you can do this makes you just like a friend of mine called Run-chan. She and her brother, Ren, share a body. They're Memorzians." Lala explained as she thought about Naruto's abilities for a while. "Can you show me what else you can do Naruto-kun? I'm really curious now!"

Reverting back to his regular body, primarily to keep Lala from groping him again, Naruto nodded slowly. "I could, but first I have a question for you."

Tilting her head in curiosity, the Devilukean princess smiled at him and asked, "Okay, what did you want to ask me, Naruto-kun? I'm an open book!"

"You said you're an inventor right?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod in return, "Good. With your advanced technology, do you think it would be possible to create a training room of some kind with its own alternate space or whatever? A room that can handle all of my techniques, even my deadliest ones. Because, as strong as my fuinjutsu barriers are, I still have to hold back quite a bit. If you can somehow create a room that will allow me to truly let loose, then I could show you everything you want to see."

Lala nodded excitedly and exclaimed, "Sure! I can do that, no problem! It...might take a little while though. But I promise, as long as I'm living here with you, I'll get that built for you! Besides, if you're set on fighting Daddy, then you should train as hard as you can. He is pretty strong after all."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "Doesn't matter how strong he is. I've fought against someone that could rain meteors on the battlefield to wipe out entire armies. I'm pretty sure I can take your dad in a fight."

The bubbly pink-haired alien shook her head. "No...you don't understand Naruto-kun. Daddy likes to blow up planets if somebody makes him angry. If you aren't careful, he might try to blow up Earth too…"

The whiskered shinobi chuckled at this and nodded his head in understanding. "Well then, I'll just have to fight that much harder. After all, you're only _truly_ strong when you're fighting to protect something. A friend once taught me that, and I've used that as a kind of mantra. So long as I'm fighting to protect those dear to me, I'll never lose."

Haruna recovered from her depression at this point and looked at Naruto in wonderment. "That...sounds strangely familiar."

Naruto nodded his head and offered Haruna a smile. "That's because you've probably heard tales of mothers and fathers performing miracles in the face of their children being in danger. It's the same principle, really."

"I see. Well, regardless of that, you've already proven that you're incredibly strong, Uzumaki-kun. And...thanks for letting me stay here tonight." the purple-eyed girl said with a bashful smile on her face. "I'll call my sister and let her know what's going on and where I am. I just hope you don't mind putting up with Maron as well. He can be a little...eccentric, sometimes."

The blonde shinobi smiled at Haruna and shook his head. "It's perfectly alright. I'm sure he'll enjoy being able to explore the house and backyard if he's so inclined. If he gets hungry, I can whip something special up for him, no problem. The absolute best for Sairenji-chan's doggie!" he exclaimed.

Haruna giggled a bit, which made Naruto smile (as he had accomplished his goal of making her laugh), before hearing her sister speaking through the phone. "Y-yeah, it's me Sis. I'm okay. I'm with a friend. Yes. His name is Naruto. No, we aren't doing anything of the sort! Jeez Sis, get your mind out of the gutter!" she exclaimed with a heavy blush on her face. "He's not like that! Uzumaki-kun's a good person, I promise. If you don't want me to stay here, Uzumaki-kun _did_ offer to walk me home."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he listened to Haruna talk on the phone. Without a word, he went into the kitchen to begin preparing some dinner for himself and the two girls. It wouldn't do to have them go hungry, after all.

_**The Next Morning**_

Naruto groaned a bit as he woke up. He wasn't plagued with the usual nightmares this time, which he was quite thankful for. However, he couldn't help but wonder why they didn't bother him for most of the night.

Opening his eyes, the first thing Naruto saw was a pair of breasts in his face. Blinking a couple of times to be sure he wasn't hallucinating, he raised his gaze to see Lala's beautiful face smiling at him. "Um...hello Lala-chan. What are you doing in my bed? And on top of that...why are you nude?" he questioned.

"Hi Naruto-kun! Good morning!" Lala exclaimed joyfully.

"Yes, good morning to you too. Now...mind answering my questions, please?"

"Of course! Isn't it customary for a husband and wife to share a bed together? As for why I'm naked...well, why not? You're going to see me like this anyway, sooo...I don't see a problem!" Lala explained with a big smile on her face.

"Uh-huh. See, there's a problem with that." Naruto said, sighing afterwards and closing his eyes so he wasn't focused on her gorgeous body. "We aren't married yet. That, and we barely know each other. It's not appropriate for us to share a bed just yet. Do you understand?" he questioned, not quite realizing what he had just said.

Lala, however, _did_ catch what he was saying and only smiled brighter. "You said 'yet'! That means you're really thinking about marrying me! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed before hugging him tight, burying his face in her breasts.

The blonde protagonist blushed badly and pried himself free after a moment, despite how wonderful that feeling was. "I...I meant _if_!" he declared, not sounding quite certain of himself in that moment.

The pink-haired alien simply smiled knowingly at him before she hopped out of bed and stretched. "So, what are you doing today, Naruto-kun?"

For a moment, Naruto couldn't help but admire Lala's rear, something she took notice of and smirked to herself about. After a moment, he looked up at her and said, "I've got school today. Not the most exciting place in the world, but I learn new things there every day, so...meh." he said with a shrug before he got out of bed and went to take a shower.

"Hmm…" Lala hummed to herself in thought before nodding her head as she came to a decision. "Then I'll just have to go to school too! If that's where you're going, then it should be okay for me to enroll too, shouldn't it?"

Naruto nodded his head as he glanced over his shoulder at her. "Of course. I was actually going to suggest that. Enrolling in school would help you learn more about Earth and its culture. I think you might actually enjoy it. Plus, you'd be able to make friends, which is always nice."

Lala watched for a moment as Naruto entered the master bathroom and closed the door. Once he was out of sight, Lala called out for Peke who quickly joined her and formed her usual skin-tight outfit that accentuated all of her curves in a truly nice way. Once she was dressed, she left the room and nearly bumped into Haruna, who looked at her with eyes wide in shock. "L-Lala-san?! Why are you coming out of Uzumaki-kun's room?!"

The alien princess beamed at her new friend and exclaimed, "I slept with him! He's quite the cuddler."

Needless to say, Haruna's mind went haywire as various images of Naruto and Lala in quite the erotic positions plagued her mind. Eventually steam practically poured from her ears from how red she got. "Y-you can't do something like that before marriage! It's...it's not r-right! What if you got p-pregnant?!"

Lala tilted her head cutely as she tried to figure out just what Haruna was talking about. "All we did was sleep together. It's not like we had sex with each other."

"O-oh." Haruna mumbled, feeling relieved. Then something else struck her and she looked into Lala's eyes. "B-but...you still shouldn't do such a thing! Who knows what could have happened? You don't want to be d-doing anything crazy before marriage."

The princess pouted at this and shook her head. "But he's so warm and cuddly! I don't see the harm in sleeping in the same bed together."

Haruna didn't know what to say to that, so she just sighed and nodded her head reluctantly. "I...s-suppose I can't stop you. Just...try not to cause more trouble for Uzumaki-kun, okay? People already give him a hard time for being...different."

Lala frowned at this. "That's not fair. Poor Naruto-kun." After a moment, she nodded her head as she came to a decision. "Then I'll just have to work on improving Naruto-kun's image! People will love him if I have anything to say about it! Besides, he's going to be the emperor of the universe! He should be loved by everybody!"

It was at this point that Naruto stepped out of his room, fully dressed in his school uniform. "Thanks Lala-chan. But...I highly doubt you can get everybody to warm up to me. I won't stop you from trying, but...yeah." he shrugged before he made his way down the stairs. "I'll make breakfast and some bentos for us for lunch. Here's hoping you enjoy them."

_Naruto-kun,_ Lala thought sadly, _I swear things will be better for you from today onwards._

_**Later - Sainan High**_

Naruto was not surprised at the fact the principal had happily allowed Lala to become a student at his school. After all, he was a notorious pervert that might actually be a bit worse than his late godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin. He was, however, surprised by the fact that she was put in his class. He just hoped she didn't say something that would cause him all kinds of grief. Of course, knowing his luck, she was bound to say something and get everyone at school riled up over it.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lala Satalin Deviluke. It's nice to meet you!" the bubbly pink-haired alien said in introduction. "I hope to become good friends with all of you!"

Naruto just stared at Lala for a moment. He wasn't quite sure what to say, but he had to admit she looked good in the school uniform. It was at this point that a question from some of the guys in the class caught his attention. "Do you have a boyfriend?!" Naruto looked at Lala in dread, begging repeatedly in his mind not to say anything that would cause him more grief.

"No." Lala began, much to Naruto's relief. However, that quickly changed when she continued saying, "But I have a fiance! Hiiii Naruto-kun! I'm in your class!"

The whiskered jinchuriki's head met his desk and he let out a groan of annoyance as all eyes turned on him. _Seriously? Fuck my life._

"Wait! Are you saying _Naruto_ is your fiance?! He's a thug!" one of the male students exclaimed angrily.

"Naruto-kun's a good person! He's very sweet and understanding!" Lala exclaimed. "Don't make assumptions about him just because you don't know him that well!"

Before any of the guys could say anything more, Riko piped up. "Is...is he really your fiance?"

Lala tilted her head as she looked at Riko. "Well...yeah! After he saved me from some meanies that wanted to take me away, I decided to marry him."

"I...I see." Riko muttered, a frown on her face as she looked at her friend. _Well...damn. Guess I never stood a chance…_

Seeing the girl's downcast look, Lala frowned in thought for a moment before asking, "Um...do you like Naruto-kun too?"

The orange-haired girl blushed and tried to stutter out a response of some kind, but Lala simply beamed at her. "You do! We should talk later. I'm curious to know what you like about him!" the pink-haired alien beamed before she was directed to take her seat behind Naruto.

After taking her seat, Lala smiled at Naruto and said, "Hiii Naruto-kun! You don't look so good. Are you okay?"

Before Naruto could reply, Haruna, who was seated on Naruto's right, giggled a bit before saying, "Lala-chan, I thought I warned you not to do anything that might cause Uzumaki-kun more grief? You've likely just made him the envy of all the males in our class. In fact, once word gets out that you're engaged, I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes the ire of every guy in school."

Lala pouted and began poking her index fingers together in embarrassment. "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd cause Naruto-kun any problems…" she said, sounding very much like a kicked puppy in that moment.

The blonde chuckled a bit before shaking his head. "It's okay Lala-chan. I'm not upset with you." he said kindly. "I tried to tell you that there was no way to make everyone like me. The guys in this school? A lot of them are perverts that can't really think with the right head." Seeing her confused look, Naruto chuckled a little more and shook his head once again before grinning at her. "You'll understand what I mean someday, even if I have to explain it to you. Anyways, everything will be okay. Just try to enjoy your time here, okay Lala-chan?"

The green-eyed princess smiled thankfully at Naruto before glomping him, causing him to squeak in surprise, though he'd deny that forever. "Thank you Naruto-kun! You're the greatest!"

Before Naruto could say or do anything in response, the teacher spoke up, getting their attention. "Excuse me, but could you please pay attention now? It's time for me to begin the lesson."

Lala and Naruto both blushed a bit in embarrassment before she quickly retook her seat. "Sorry Honekawa-sensei. Please continue, I promise we'll pay attention." Naruto said respectfully.

"Good. Now…" as Honekawa began with the day's lesson, Naruto let out a quiet sigh as he listened to his teacher drone on. _My life was never meant to be normal, was it?_

_**Lunchtime - School Roof**_

Naruto and his friends were sitting on the roof eating their lunches, Haruna and Lala enjoying the bentos the blonde had made quite a bit. Naruto, however, noticed how Riko was behaving and frowned as he tried to think of some way to cheer his friend up. After a moment, he finally came to a decision as he said, "Riko-chan, if you want to know the truth of my situation, I don't mind telling you."

Haruna spoke up before Riko could. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Uzumaki-kun? Not that I d-doubt you, but shouldn't it be something you hold c-close to your chest?"

Riko frowned. "What are you talking about? What's really going on?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in a dismissive gesture. "Truth is, I _did_ save Lala-chan. She ran away from home because her father kept setting her up for marriage interviews. He was completely disregarding Lala-chan's feelings and wishes. His goons tried to capture Lala-chan and drag her back home, but I stopped that from happening. Lala-chan's decided that I'm going to be her husband, though I keep telling her that she's likely to find somebody better suited to her than I am. Besides that, I've kinda promised to kick her dad's ass for being such an inconsiderate jerk."

Haruna blinked a couple of times as she processed everything her friend had just said. _He...revealed a half-truth to hide the fact that Lala-chan is an alien and the fact that her father might blow up the Earth if he upsets him. I didn't expect that at all._

Lala was equally impressed with how easily Naruto came up with that explanation. _It sounds like he's got experience with this kind of thing. But why do I get the feeling that the reason behind that is because of his troubled past?_

"Really?" Riko questioned, receiving a nod in confirmation from her friend. "I...see. It sounds like a tricky situation. Are you sure you're okay with how things turned out?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he turned to Lala. "Yeah, I don't mind it all that much. My life's never been a normal one, so I'm used to weird things happening around and to me. And I guess...Lala isn't unattractive. She's a beautiful person, inside and out. It wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to me if we ended up truly getting married. But at the moment? I'm afraid there's no love between us. At least not on my end. I don't know how things will turn out, but I do know that I'll protect her from the fate of a loveless marriage where people only want to use her to further their own agendas."

The orange-haired girl sighed sadly at this. "You just don't have it easy at all, do you Uzumaki-kun? And...I guess how you can see Lala-san would make a good bride. She's so pretty…"

The whiskered teen sighed as well before reaching over and flicking Riko in the forehead, causing her to yelp and rub her forehead gently. "No moping Riko-chan. And I've told you before, just call me Naruto. I don't like all that formal crap. I understand perfectly well how you're feeling too, just so y'know." Seeing Riko give him a look in astonishment, Naruto smirked at her. "Don't think you're the only one that's ever had a crush. I remember I used to have such a crush on this one girl...her name was Sakura Haruno. Unfortunately, there were a few problems with that…"

Each of the girls looked curious, so he offered them each a smile before explaining. "She was...a hopeless fangirl that was crazy about this guy named Sasuke Uchiha. I never got along with him. I tried to reach out to him and befriend him because...well...we were in similar situations. I grew up an orphan, never knowing my parents or who they were. If I feel like it, I'll explain more about that later sometime. Anyways, one night, somebody killed all of Sasuke's family, extended and immediate, leaving him the only survivor."

Seeing the looks of horror on their faces, Naruto reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah...kinda dark, but it's the truth. Anyways, since he was now an orphan as well...I felt we could truly understand each other and become good friends. Let's just say that didn't go according to plan. He became such a pompous, self-centered prick that thought the world of himself and treated everyone else as if they were less than dirt. It wasn't a pretty situation."

"Anyways, back to Sakura. When we were younger, before we ended up in the same class together...I helped her out. She was being picked on by bullies because of her large forehead. I chased them away and she became one of my first friends. Problem is...her parents didn't like me and did everything they could to keep her away from me. When I finally saw her again in the academy...she was like a completely different person."

Naruto sighed again and closed his eyes. "She would constantly hit me whenever I tried to be nice to her. Everything she did was in an attempt to get closer to Sasuke. Looking back on it now...I can't understand why I pined after her for so long. Anyways...let's just say that things didn't work out for any of us and leave it at that, okay? I...don't want to think about those times right now."

Risa frowned and poked Naruto in the chest. "Sometimes it helps to talk about these things, Naruto. What exactly happened to change things?"

"Sorry Risa-chan, but I'm afraid that's going to have to stay a secret for the time being. I do have secrets I'd like to keep close to the chest for now, after all. I suppose if the truth about me gets revealed somehow...I'll talk more about it. But for now, so long as my big secret stays safe...it's going to remain a mystery." Naruto said with a teasing smirk on his face.

Before anyone could say anything more, the door to the roof suddenly opened. When he saw who was standing there, Naruto couldn't help but facepalm. "Really, Zastin? You had to come here during normal school hours? Couldn't whatever you want have waited?"

Bowing to the shinobi, the gray-haired warrior said, "I'm sorry Naruto-dono, but it's unwise to keep Gid-sama waiting. I know you are busy with your friends, but…"

"Just put the damn idiot on already so we can get this over with, Zastin!" a voice could be heard coming from the device in Zastin's hand. "I want to see the punk that dared to try and take my Lala's hand in marriage!"

"Right away Gid-sama!" Zastin exclaimed before rushing over to Naruto and handing him the device.

In a moment, a holographic display appeared, showing the shadow of a man with his forked tail flicking about behind him, a clear sign of his agitation. As he got a good look at Naruto, he tried to exert pressure over the young shinobi, but Naruto held firm and simply narrowed his eyes at the figure displayed. "Hm, impressive. Normally my presence alone has people cowering in fear. Just who are you, Human?"

"So you're Lala-chan's dad, huh? Well, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but it's really not. You see, I happen to have a problem with assholes like you that don't ever take their children's feelings into consideration. So, I'm going to make you a promise. If and when I see you, I'm going to kick your ass for all your shit. I don't care who you are, what your title is, or any of that crap. You're on my shit list, _Gid_."

Unseen by the group, Gid raised an eyebrow in shock before he began to chuckle darkly. When he calmed down, he said, "Hoh, you're a bold one. I like that. Tell you what kid: if you can keep Lala's other suitors from taking Lala away from you, I won't destroy your pretty little planet. However, should anything happen to my little girl or you lose to even one of these suitors, you can say goodbye to planet Earth and all your precious little friends as well. That should be simple enough for somebody like you, now shouldn't it?"

Naruto simply smirked as he looked at the shadowed figure. "Bring it on. I'll make sure her other suitors get the message loud and clear that she's off limits from now on. You just make sure you're ready for the ass kicking of a lifetime when we finally meet."

"Ha! I like you boy! You may not know what you're getting into by challenging me, but you've got guts. Take care of my sweet Lala for me. Farewell kid." Gid said before ending the transmission.

After handing the communicator back to Zastin, Naruto looked to his circle of friends and sighed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Right, you're gonna need an explanation, huh?"

Risa nodded her head slowly, staring at him with wide eyes, just as Mio and Riko were. Seeing this, Naruto turned to Zastin with a glare. "You know, you ruined any chance of keeping this particular situation _secret_. I was hoping to keep Lala-chan's status as an alien a secret for a while."

"That would explain the tail." Mio said as she watched Lala's tail swish about behind her. Risa and Riko simply nodded in agreement with that assessment.

Naruto blinked a couple of times as he looked at the three of them. "You know...you three are taking this much better than I expected." he said in shock. Shaking his head a couple of times to snap himself back to his senses, he said, "Anyways, Lala-chan's a princess from a planet called Deviluke. She's having me act as her chosen fiance…"

"Nope! You _are_ my fiance! I've chosen you to be my husband! So stop trying to get out of it, mister!" Lala exclaimed joyfully.

Chuckling a bit, Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Okay, so she's dead set on marrying me for some reason. I keep telling her there's bound to be a better guy for her out there than me, buuut…" Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled at Lala before looking back at his friends. "Anyways, her father is the emperor of the universe and has the power to blow up planets. And I've just challenged him to a fight. So yeah, that about sums it up. Sooo...thoughts?"

Zastin frowned in thought for a moment before looking at Naruto quizzically. "Um, Naruto-dono, you left out the part about you being a shinobi, as you called it? You have amazing powers at your disposal!"

Naruto facepalmed before glaring at Zastin. "I was keeping that a _secret_ Zastin. You know, those things that you don't tell people for personal reasons? Damn it man, get with the picture!"

"Oh...my apologies Naruto-dono. I hadn't realized you had yet to actually tell them."

"Just...go away. Please?" Naruto pleaded.

"As you wish, Naruto-dono. Once again, you have my apologies." Zastin said before quickly leaving the roof.

Haruna smiled awkwardly at Naruto as she reached over and patted his hand. "You just can't catch a break, can you Uzumaki-kun?"

Riko looked at Haruna in bewilderment for a moment before looking back at Naruto. "Wait...you knew about this Haruna-chan? But...Naruto-kun, why haven't you told me? Aren't...aren't we friends?"

Naruto smiled at Riko and nodded his head slowly. "Yes, Riko-chan, we're friends. And Sairenji-chan only knows about it because she saw everything that happened last night. I...figured I'd just tell you when I was truly ready to. I'm kind of trying to leave that life behind me." he admitted. "Like I told you before, my past isn't something I like to think about."

Risa piped up at this point as she folded her arms beneath her bust. "Yeah, you told us that, but I still want to know what about your past is so bad that you don't want to talk about it with us."

"I know. But it's almost time to head back to class. If you really want to know more about me, we can talk after school's out for the day. For now, let's finish lunch and head back to class, okay?"

Riko nodded with a frown on her face. "Naruto-kun...just promise you'll tell us all that Haruna-chan knows, okay? I want to know more about you. You're my dear friend…"

Naruto smiled softly at Riko and nodded once in understanding. "I promise I'll tell you what I can, Riko-chan. I might not talk about _everything_, but I'll tell you all about it sometime. Once I'm more comfortable, y'know?"

The brown-eyed girl nodded once and offered her friend an understanding smile. "Just so long as you're willing to open up to me a little, I'm fine with that. I just want to know that you trust me. Do...do you know what I mean?"

The blonde protagonist nodded his head in complete understanding of what she was trying to say. "I know. And I do trust you Riko-chan. There's just...some things about my past that I'm not quite comfortable revealing just yet. I'll at least fill you in on everything I told Sairenji-chan and Lala-chan last night though. It's the least I can do for you."

Riko, surprising herself a bit, moved closer to him and hugged him gently. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I appreciate it."

Naruto blushed a bit, but hugged his friend back. "You're welcome Riko-chan. Now, we should really be getting back to class before we wind up running late." he said with a chuckle.

_**Naruto's House - After School**_

Riko and her circle of friends had ventured to Naruto's house after school, as per his request, so they may hear what he had to say. Haruna walked with them, as there were things she still wanted to know about. Naruto had been rather vague and had obviously skipped over a _lot_ of details in his explanation, so she was hoping he'd reveal a bit more about himself and his history if she tagged along.

Upon arriving at his house, they went to knock on the door when they heard a commotion coming from inside. "I...I can take a bath by myself, Lala-chan! W-why are you in here?!"

Haruna and Riko both blushed deep shades of red while Risa and Mio looked positively giddy as they imagined all kinds of raunchy scenarios taking place. Haruna quickly knocked on the door as loudly as she could, trying to interrupt whatever might be going on inside of Naruto's home.

"L-Lala-chan! Please get dressed and go answer the door. I'll...I'll be out in a bit!" Naruto's voice could be heard shouting.

"Okay!" Lala exclaimed. Moments later, the door opened and Lala stood there in her standard, skin-tight uniform that Peke usually took. "Hiii! Come on in! Naruto-kun's taking a bath right now, but he'll be out soon."

Riko, curious about the commotion they had heard, asked, "Um...L-Lala-san? Did you really just try to sneak into Naruto's bathroom?"

Lala blinked and shook her head. "I wasn't sneaking! Husbands and wives bathe together, don't they? I just wanted to wash his back for him!"

Haruna blushed worse at this and shook her head rapidly. "No! You can't do something like that Lala-chan! It's not right!"

The bubbly alien frowned in confusion at this before she began to pout. "I don't care if it's right or wrong. I want to be there for Naruto-kun and make him happy!" she proclaimed.

Before Haruna or Riko could say anything in protest, Risa grinned at them and said, "Aw, let her do what she wants. It sounds like fun!"

Mio quickly nodded her agreement. "Yeah! Besides, they're not hurting anybody. What they choose to do in the privacy of Naruto's home is their business. Who are we to argue against it?"

Lala smiled brightly at them. "Thank you Risa-chan, Mio-chan! Now, come on in. Naruto-kun will be out in a bit, so let's wait for him in the living room. I want to hear more about his past!"

"I would like to hear more as well. He was pretty vague when he explained everything to us. And there was a lot that he didn't say too. I'd really like to hear more so I can understand him better." Haruna admitted as she and the others followed Lala inside.

After taking their positions in the living room, the girls began to converse with one another about various topics while they waited for Naruto to make his appearance. Eventually, Risa decided to ask a question that was bugging her. "So Lala-chan, what exactly drew you to Naruto? I mean, you've only known each other for a day, so there has to be some reason you're so interested in him already."

Lala put a finger to her chin and thought about it seriously for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. "When I met him last night...he just seemed so much different from anyone else I've ever met. It's easy to see that he has a pure soul and is truly genuine in how he acts. Plus...he's good to me. He respects me for who I am and not because of _what_ I am. Naruto-kun is a good person and I'm choosing to be with him because he's special."

"Well thank you, Lala-chan. I appreciate the kind words." Naruto said as he walked into the room and took a seat beside Lala. "Now, since I'm sure you're all pretty curious to know more about me, let me first recap what I told Lala-chan and Sairenji-chan last night. After that, if I feel like it and you still have questions for me...I'll answer what I can. Okay?"

Receiving nods from each of the girls, Naruto began his tale again. "Well…"

* * *

**A/N - Okay, figured that was as good a place as any to end the chapter. Like I said, it was mostly just dialogue this chapter. Still, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I don't know what I'll work on next. Could be anything. I'll admit that I'm HIGHLY tempted to write a Naruto / The Future Diary (a.k.a. Mirai Nikki) crossover fic. Dunno why, but I'm really tempted to write that kind of fic. I LOVE Yuno Gasai, so of course she'd be paired with Naruto in that fic, if I _do_ choose to write it. I'd just need to hash out the story a bit, come up with some original ideas, and I think it'd be awesome!**

**Anyways, I need to get some sleep as I've got shit to do tomorrow. Sooo...bye! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Okay, I know I've kept the fans of this story waiting for a while now, and I'd like to apologize for that. I have received a crap ton of flames for this story and people harassing me via PMs because they don't like the direction I've taken this story. I just wasn't sure if I should continue the story or remove it. In the end, I decided that I'd just continue the story and say fuck the flamers. *shrugs***

**Anyways, something you should know before you begin reading this chapter is that I'm trying to really make this story my own. I'm taking liberties with the various characters and I'm really trying to keep things both interesting and entertaining. I'll say it now that I'm inspired by Drake Wilson's To Love 'Ruto fic. He's really made the world of To Love-Ru his own and taken things to such an interesting and entertaining level that I can't help but love his story. So yeah, I'm inspired by his work and I'd like to try and take things in a new and interesting direction with this story. Sure, there'll be some stuff that remains similar to canon, but I do plan to add in original arcs and whatnot to really make things interesting. So yeah, if you like what you read, then cool. If you don't, that's fine too. Just don't fill up my PM inbox with flame after flame please. lol**

**Okay, since I can't remember what else I wanted to say, I'll just end this little author's note here. Please read and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The First Suitor & Blossoming Relationships**

Risa, Riko, and Mio were all stunned at what they had just heard. Their friend was a freaking ninja and had been through an actual hell back where he's from. It wasn't at all what they were expecting to hear from him, though honestly they weren't really sure just what they were expecting after learning he was engaged to a real life alien princess!

"Wow. How? How did you survive all of that and still come out of it as such a good person?" Riko questioned.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his tea, having gotten tea for everyone partway through his tale. Closing his eyes, he released a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly? I guess I just didn't want to be like all those that treated me so harshly. I wanted to be a better person than them...and I didn't want to hold grudges either. It would have been pointless and holding a grudge just wouldn't have gotten me anywhere."

Risa frowned and said, "I don't think I could've dealt with all of that and come out sane. You're a stronger person than me, that's for sure."

Haruna spoke up at this point with a question of her own. "Uzumaki-kun? Can you tell us a bit more about your past? It's obvious you've skimmed over things and left a lot out. We'd love to learn more about you."

Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders before taking another sip of tea. "I'll answer what I can, but I retain the right to refuse to answer certain questions. So...what do you want to know?"

"Did you have any real friends where you're from? And...were there any romantic interests…?" Riko questioned, sounding a bit unsure.

The blonde shinobi quirked a brow at this peculiar question, but nodded his head slowly. "Yes, I had a few friends, but none were from my village. A fellow jinchuriki by the name of Gaara became something akin to a brother for me. Gaara and his siblings could always bring a smile to my face, and I loved them as if we were family. Of course, at first...Gaara was a psychopath in every sense of the word. He thought the only way to truly prove his existence was to kill everyone that crossed his path. You see, his father had sent numerous assassins after his son in an attempt to turn Gaara into the ultimate weapon for his village. On top of that…"

Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes again and shook his head. "The Ichibi, Shukaku, was driving Gaara insane and made sure that he'd never be able to sleep, lest the Ichibi takes control. Immense power at the cost of his sanity, essentially. When we met, I had to fight him to save my teammate, Sakura Haruno. Sasuke had attempted to fight him, but he stood no chance against such a dangerous foe. I eventually won, but Gaara and I were so exhausted after our fight that we couldn't even move. Thankfully I managed to save Sakura from being killed, but she never believed it was me that saved her. It was always her precious 'Sasuke-kun'."

Risa scowled at this and shook her head in disbelief. "Jeez. Sounds like the poor guy had it as rough as you did. Please tell me things improved for him?"

Naruto let a rare smile cross his face and nodded his head. "Yes. The people of Sunagakure grew to love and admire Gaara and he was even made the Fifth Kazekage. I was so happy for him, but at the same time I felt a bit jealous. I had so wanted to become the Hokage of my village, but it was never going to happen."

"Why would you want to become the leader of a village of, sorry to say it, _assholes_?" Risa questioned angrily.

The whiskered teen shrugged his shoulders and chuckled dryly for a moment. "Because that rotten old bastard, Hiruzen Sarutobi, filled my head with all kinds of shit. "Forgive the villagers. They don't know what they're doing. They'll accept you in time." and blah blah blah. I was young and, quite frankly, _stupid_ at the time and honestly didn't know any better. Then again, I was denied every chance to learn the things everyone else was so privileged to learn. I was kept stupid on purpose."

Riko frowned at this and gently took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. You deserved far better."

Naruto offered her a smile and said, "Thanks, Riko-chan. But to continue where I left off, I made plenty of friends _outside_ of my village. If I could have, I'd have gladly moved to Sunagakure or Kumogakure to be with those friends I had made. Buuut...things don't always work out how you'd like them to."

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto looked up at his ceiling and released a quiet sigh. "As for any romantic interests? There was this girl I knew called Hinata Hyuga. She confessed her love for me a few times...but I always felt it was a false love. Something about it just...didn't feel right to me. I don't know why exactly, but I didn't feel I could trust her when she said she loved me."

Frowning at this, Mio asked, "Do you have any idea why you felt that way?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No. But I trust my gut, and it was telling me that something just wasn't right. I learned quite early on that I should always trust my gut. So, because of my suspicions, I never accepted her supposed feelings for me."

"I see. Well that sucks." Risa said simply in response.

The whiskered teen chuckled a bit and nodded his head. "Yep. That's a good way of putting it. Anyways, I don't know if anyone outside the village was interested in me in that way, but I think there were probably a few. Hell if I know, though."

Haruna piped up at this point with a question that was bugging her. "Do you think others from the Elemental Nations can follow you here?"

Naruto frowned in thought for a time before shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose it's possible. When I punched a hole in the barrier and escaped, I weakened the barrier as a whole in that spot. It may have repaired itself, but with enough force, they could probably get through and follow me here."

Haruna and the others frowned at this before she spoke up again. "What do you think they'd want if they followed you?"

"If they're from Konoha? They'd either want to bring me back to serve as their weapon...or they'd try to kill me. If they're from anywhere else? I'm not sure. They could want any number of things. I fully expect war to have broken out again after they learned what Konoha pulled. Personally though? I wouldn't expect anything good to come out of their following me here. I'd rather they just leave me alone, but there _is_ a chance they'll try to find me again."

"Well that sucks." Risa said. "I hope they don't follow you here. I don't want our city to turn into a warzone because they decided to pick a fight with you or something."

"Heh. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that then, Risa-chan." Naruto said with a smirk stretching at his lips. "Now, anymore questions?"

"Can you tell us about some of the missions you went on? Like...did you rescue any princesses or anything like that? I'm really curious!" Mio exclaimed, sounding a bit giddy.

Naruto chuckled at this and slowly nodded his head. "I've saved more than a few princesses in my time, yes. The first princess I had the pleasure of saving was a famous actress going by the name Yukie Fujikaze. However, her real name was Koyuki Kazahana. When she was younger, her uncle Doto killed her father and tried to have her killed as well. Kakashi saved her and, during her time away from the Land of Snow, she became a famous actress, just as I said before."

Sighing, Naruto ruffled his hair a bit before continuing. "At first, she was a real bitch. Children would ask her for autographs and she'd yell at them before storming off. She was a pain to try and protect, too, because she kept trying to run away just so she wouldn't have to face her uncle and set her people free from Doto's tyranny. Eventually she improved, and I helped her to become a better person. After I defeated Doto and helped set things right, I was pretty damn exhausted and passed out for a good while. Turns out that while I was out, she kissed my cheek and gave me a picture of said moment. I'm not sure if she meant anything by it, but I have to admit, I wouldn't have minded being with her in a romantic sense." he said with a chuckle.

Riko frowned at hearing this, a familiar feeling of jealousy sprouting within her bosom. She quickly squashed that feeling, however, when Naruto looked her way with a curious brow raised. "Are you okay Riko-chan? I just felt quite the negative feeling coming from you."

The orange-haired girl sighed before nodding her head. "I'm...just a tad jealous, is all. I suppose I shouldn't have tried to hide it from you. But...how did you know I was feeling jealous?"

Naruto looked around at everyone before realizing he hadn't told them about his abilities yet. "Oh. Yeah, I probably should have told you all this earlier. Kurama, the Kyuubi, allows me to sense any negative emotions in those around me. It proved to be pretty helpful actually. Though, I need to ask: why were you feeling jealous, Riko-chan?"

Lala piped up at this point with a wide grin on her face. "It's because she likes you! Duh!"

The blonde blinked a couple of times in shock at this sudden revelation. "Is that true, Riko-chan?"

Riko blushed furiously and lowered her head for a time before nodding slowly. "Y-Yes. It is. I really, _really_ like you, Naruto-kun. But...now I don't really stand a chance, considering you've got Lala-san in your life now." she said sadly.

The pink-haired alien shook her head and announced happily, "Actually, you can be with him! You see, it's only natural for the future ruler of the universe to have a harem. And besides, Naruto-kun's the last of his clan, right? It's natural for him to want to take on multiple lovers so he can restore his clan. So of course you can be with him!"

Before anyone could protest this, or make some pervy comments in Risa and Mio's case, Naruto nodded his head affirmatively. "Well, she's right about one thing. I _would_ like to restore my clan. Back home, if people actually gave a damn about me as a person, they'd probably have slapped something on me called the CRA, or Clan Restoration Act. What this act entails is taking on multiple wives, in the case of a male, in an attempt to father a number of children with each of them in order to quickly restore a clan that's on the brink of extinction. You...don't want to know what the act entails for a woman that's the last of her clan…"

Each of the girls nodded in agreement, realizing that they probably didn't want to know what women would have to go through under such an act. Instead, Risa smirked at him and asked, "So, if we wanted to have a little fun with you, you wouldn't turn us down?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "You really are a pervert, aren't you Risa-chan? In all seriousness though, I'd like to get to know you all first before I even think of being with any of you. As for you, Riko-chan...why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because...I was afraid to. You know I'm shy, Naruto-kun. I wasn't sure how you'd react to my confession, if I ever built up the courage to confess in the first place."

Naruto offered her a kind smile and said, "Well, I wouldn't have turned you down. I'd be more than happy to go out with you. I really care for you, Riko-chan. You're my best friend, and you're very pretty too. I'd feel lucky as can be to be with you."

Riko blushed deeply and began to fidget in place, poking her fingers together shyly. "Y-You really mean it? B-Because...I'd l-l-love to be your girlfriend. But…"

"You're not comfortable with the idea of sharing me. I know. I won't try to pressure you into it or anything. If you don't think you can accept that, I'll definitely understand. It's a hard idea to get used to." Naruto said, nodding in understanding.

Lala pouted and said, "Hey! If you two like each other, you should at least give it a chance! I may be your fiance, but I won't try to hog your love all for myself. I want you to be happy in our relationship!"

Naruto chuckled a bit as he looked at his self-proclaimed fiance. "You're really serious about being with me, aren't you Lala-chan?"

Pumping her fist into the air, she exclaimed, "Of course! I'm going to make you fall in love with me, and then we can all be happy together! Though, we'll still have to deal with all those annoying suitors. Ugh."

Before Naruto could reply, Riko looked between Lala and Naruto and said, "I...I want to be with you, Naruto-kun. Just...give me some time to get used to the idea of having to share you, okay? I really like you, and I feel it's worth it just to be with you."

The whiskered teen looked into Riko's eyes and smiled warmly at her again. "Of course Riko-chan. Take all the time you need, okay? Nobody's going to pressure you into anything."

Looking around at everyone again, he asked, "Sooo, any other questions?"

"Yeah! I want to know what it's like to have a veritable goddess stuck in your gut." Mio exclaimed as she shot her hand into the air.

Naruto chuckled a bit and shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly? I don't mind it. Sure, she and Kurama argue a lot, but she's not so bad. Yeah, she's not exactly happy to be sealed inside of me, but I kind of enjoy the company. Of course, it helps that she's cute." he said.

Inside his mind, Kaguya blushed a bit at being called cute by her jailer. She honestly wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she just kept quiet, even when the Kyuubi began to tease her for blushing like that.

"You...you're really calling a woman that tried to pretty much destroy the world...cute? You're strange." Risa said as she folded her arms across her chest.

Naruto chuckled at this and said, "Meh. I see no reason to hate the woman. She may not be all that thrilled to be sealed inside of me, but we get along alright sometimes. Besides that, she really is a beautiful woman."

Haruna sighed and shook her head. "You really are kind of strange, Uzumaki-kun. But that's not necessarily a bad thing." she said with a smile.

"Why thank you, Haruna-chan. And please, call me Naruto. There's no need to be so formal with me."

The blue-haired girl blushed prettily and shook her head. "I-I...can't do that. I'm sorry Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah well, it was worth a try. Hopefully you can grow comfortable enough around me that you'll start to refer to me by my first name soonish."

"I-I'll try. I promise. For now, I'll just stick to calling you Uzumaki-kun. Okay?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto simply offered her a smile before saying, "Alright, I think that's enough Q&A for the time being. If you want, you're welcome to stay for a while, but I'd rather not keep all of you for too much longer."

They each nodded in understanding before watching as Naruto walked off to do who knows what. Once they were alone together, Lala turned to the others and asked, "So, think you can help me make Naruto-kun feel better? It's obvious he's been through a lot and could use all the help he can get."

Haruna nodded slowly in agreement. "Yes. His past has scarred him in ways we can't imagine, and it's hard to know what exactly we should do for him to make him feel better. I'm still amazed that he's turned out as well as he has."

"Tell me about it. I'd go insane just trying to deal with a small fraction of what he's been through." Risa said as she brushed a few locks of hair behind her ear. "I think what he needs is some genuine romance. Something with the possibility of going a bit…'further'." she teased.

Mio giggled and nodded in agreement. Before she could say anything, however, Riko spoke up. "You two really are perverts, aren't you?" she questioned with a giggle. "Still, I have to agree. Naruto-kun deserves to feel loved."

"Yep yep!" Lala exclaimed happily. "I'm hoping we can all make him as happy as can be! He deserves all the love he can get!"

The others couldn't help but giggle at Lala's exuberance. "You're really something special, aren't you Lala-chan? Not many people would so openly admit that they're looking forward to sharing their future husband." Risa said with a grin.

Lala simply beamed at her and said, "I don't mind, so long as I'm his first in everything. First wife, first kiss, first everything. If anyone tries to take that from me…" Scowling at this point, she clenched her fist tight at her side. "I won't forgive them."

The other girls flinched slightly at the rage they could feel coming off of Lala in that moment. "Y-Yeah, we understand Lala-chan. No takey Naruto's firsts." Risa said, sounding somewhat nervous.

The alien princess immediately brightened and said, "Good. Now, what do you say we get to know each other a bit better, hm?"

_**The Next Day - Sainan High**_

Naruto frowned as he looked all over for Riko. She had been called out of class to go and meet with Sasuba, the tennis club's advisor. This seemed a bit odd, as she wasn't even in the tennis club. Feeling rather suspicious, he began looking for her immediately during the lunch period.

A moment later, when he received a strange phone call from a number he didn't recognize, he answered it and said, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Ghehehehehe. Naruto Uzumaki, I have a little something precious to you. If you want her back, I suggest you come alone to the gym storage unit." the voice on the other end said before ending the phone call.

Naruto scowled at this and was about to storm off when he received a text, or rather a photo. Looking at it, he saw an unconscious Riko bound and gagged. "Oh, this asshole's gonna pay."

The blonde didn't waste any time in making his way to the gym storage. Throwing open the doors, he took a few steps into the darkness and looked at Riko, who was still, thankfully, unconscious. Then he turned his gaze to Sasuba, or rather, an alien posing as him. "Drop the disguise asshole, and tell me what the hell you want."

Dropping his disguise, the alien towered over Naruto and chuckled darkly. "What I want is simple. Call off your engagement to Lala-chan and give her to me, or this girl will pay the price. Quite the simple choice, no?"

Without revealing how he was really feeling (really pissed off), Naruto narrowed his eyes on the alien and said, "Tell me your name. I want to know just who I'm about to destroy."

The rather tall alien chuckled darkly and said, "I am Ghi Bree, Lala's number one fiance candidate. I refuse to give her up to a barbarian such as yourself."

'Mm-hmm. I see." Naruto said emotionlessly. "So you're really just after Lala-chan, and probably not for a good reason. I bet you aren't even interested in her as a person, simply a prize to be won. So, I'll tell you what Ghi Bree. Let Riko-chan go and I'll only break your legs. Refuse, and I'm likely going to kill you for daring to touch my dear friend. And just so you know, I'll **never** give Lala-chan to somebody like you."

In an attempt to intimidate Naruto into cooperating, Ghi Bree enlarged himself and said, "You don't have much choice in the matter. You're just a puny human and I'm an all powerful alien! Now, do as I say or this poor girl's going to suffer for it!"

When tentacles began to grope Riko in a rather naughty way, Naruto's glare deepened. "That's it, you're fucked Ghi Bree." he said before disappearing from his spot.

As Ghi Bree looked around, trying to find Naruto, he soon screamed out when he felt something impact his gut with the force of a speeding train. Collapsing to the ground, gasping for breath, he looked up into Naruto's cold eyes and began to whimper in fear. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" he exclaimed as he shrunk down to his true size.

As he watched the alien grovelling on the ground, Naruto scowled and picked him up, squeezing his head just enough to make him scream out in pain. "I won't kill you. But I _do_ want you to send a message to Lala-chan's other suitors. She's off limits and I'll destroy anyone that tries to take her away from me. I may not have known her long, but I want her to be happy. And if she wants to be happy with me, then I'll try everything to keep her happy. Now leave you rotten little bastard."

Ghi Bree quickly nodded and scurried away as soon as Naruto put him down. Once he was gone, Naruto helped Riko down and carried her towards the nurse's office. When she began coming to, the blonde smiled down at her and said, "You'll be okay, Riko-chan. Nurse Mikado should be able to help you."

Riko blinked wearily before asking, "W-What happened to me, Naruto-kun? I can't seem to remember…"

Deciding that being honest was the better choice, he began to explain. "One of Lala-chan's suitors showed up and decided to take you hostage in an attempt to scare me off. I sent him packing though. I refuse to let anyone hurt you."

Riko blushed and glanced away shyly. "T-Thank you, Naruto-kun. You're...you're really sweet."

"Hey, anything for you Riko-chan. Now, let's get Mikado-san to look you over, shall we?"

As they entered the nurse's office, Mikado spun around in her chair and looked them over curiously. "Oh? Saving the damsel in distress, Mr. Uzumaki? Or did something else happen?"

Naruto chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Nah, nothing like that. She just passed out and needs to be looked over to make sure she's okay. Think you can help her, Doc?"

Mikado nodded and instructed him to lay Riko in a bed so she could look her over. "You should probably wait outside, Uzumaki-kun."

The blonde jinchuriki nodded before stepping outside into the hall and closing the door behind him. Meanwhile, back inside the nurse's office, Mikado began to do a routine checkup to see if there was anything physically wrong with Riko. When she was finished, the nurse smiled at her and said, "Everything checks out. You're fine. Now, why don't you tell me what _really_ happened?"

Riko frowned and looked away, seeming a bit unsure. Seeing this, Mikado sighed and brushed some hair behind her ear, pointing out her pointed ears to her. "I'm an alien too, Riko-chan. You can tell me."

The orange-haired girl blinked in shock at this, but soon nodded her head. "Naruto-kun said I was essentially kidnapped by an alien, one of Lala's suitors apparently. He wanted to use me as a hostage to force Naruto-kun to call off the engagement with Lala. Naruto-kun scared him off though and saved me before anything bad could happen to me."

"I see. I assume you know already that Uzumaki-kun isn't your regular human by now? It's easy enough to tell that he's something unique and special."

Riko nodded and offered Mikado a smile. "Yes. But he _is_ human. Just a special kind of human. I can't tell you anything more than that, though. I want to respect his privacy and his right to keep things close to the chest."

"Good to know. Now, you're free to go if you'd like. I'm sure Uzumaki-kun would love to walk you home." she teased.

The golden-eyed girl blushed, but quickly nodded. "T-Thank you, Mikado-sensei. I'll just be on my way now."

As Riko made her way out of her office, Mikado couldn't help but smirk to herself. "Uzumaki-kun, you're going to be a fun one to watch. I can't wait to learn more about you and what makes you tick."

_**Later**_

As Riko and Naruto arrived at her house, she was finding it rather hard to look him in the eyes. Noticing this, Naruto asked, "Are you okay, Riko-chan? You're acting a bit distant…"

The orange-haired beauty started blushing deeply and began to fidget in place. After a time to gather her courage, she looked up into Naruto's eyes and said, "You...you saved me from an alien that wanted to harm me to get to you. I...I want so badly to kiss you right now because you've got my heart racing, but…"

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Lala-chan wants to be my first kiss, doesn't she? Sorry, she seems to be a little possessive sometimes. Don't hold it against her though, she's a good person."

Riko shook her head and offered him a beautiful smile. "It's okay. Lala's been nice to all of us, and I understand where she's coming from. I won't deny her your first kiss, but…" Blushing worse, she leaned up and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "I-I'll share you...if I really have to. You mean a lot to me, and I don't want to lose you because I couldn't stand the thought of sharing you."

The whiskered teen blushed and nodded slowly. "I...I'm glad, Riko-chan. I really like you, and I'm more than happy to be with you if you're willing to share me like that. I know it's not ideal, but it seems like there isn't much choice in the matter."

"I know. It's alright. Anyways, thank you for walking me home, Naruto-kun. Good night."

Naruto smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Good night Riko-chan. Say hello to Mikan-chan for me."

"I will. See you later." she said before entering her home, where she saw a grinning Mikan staring at her. "You…" Sighing, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Don't tease me, Mikan. Please?"

_**The Next Day - Sainan High**_

Naruto scowled as he looked at the school's wannabe playboy, Taizo Motemitsu. He was hitting on Lala and despite turning him down instantly, he just kept trying. After yet another refusal by Lala, he tried to grab her shoulder, but Naruto was instantly there, gripping his wrist tightly. "Don't even try it playboy."

Wincing at the pressure being exerted on his wrist, Motemitsu pulled his hand back and rubbed his bruising wrist soothingly. "What the heck's your problem, Uzumaki? Lala deserves _far_ better than you, and yet she's insistent that you're her fiance. Where's the justice in that, huh?!"

Lala pouted and said, "Naru-kun's great! He's the only one for me and I won't leave him for anything or anyone! So please back off and respect my decision."

"You heard the girl. Leave us alone Motemitsu." Naruto said before turning and walking away a few steps. When he felt a hand gripping his shoulder, he glanced over his shoulder at the annoying pest. "If I was you, I'd remove your hand immediately lest you lose it."

"I challenge you Uzumaki! If you can hit a baseball I pitch at you, I'll leave you and Lala-chan alone. If you lose, Lala-chan is mine."

"No thanks. I have no reason to accept that crap. Lala-chan isn't some prize to be won." Naruto said, sounding genuinely angry.

Lala wrapped her arms around one of Naruto's and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush a bit. "That's right! I'm Naru-kun's fiance and I won't be with anyone else!"

"I didn't think you were such a coward, Uzumaki. Then again, I can understand why you don't want to face me. My pitch is unbeatable, after all."

Naruto sighed and shook his head in mild disbelief. "You just don't give up, do you Motemitsu? I'm not interested in beating you at your own game. Lala-chan likes me, so just give up already."

When the idiot went to protest again, Lala leveled such a glare on him that he froze in fear. "I won't say it again. Leave us alone. I'm happy with Naru-kun and I'm going to marry him. If you try to come between us, I'll hurt you."

Needless to say, Motemitsu quickly backed off and said, "S-Sorry. Won't happen again!" before he quickly ran off in fear.

Looking at his apparent fiance, Naruto quirked a brow and chuckled a bit. "You certainly have a way about you, don't you Lala-chan?"

Lala beamed at him and said, "I refuse to let anyone come between us. I'm happy with you."

As Lala rested her head on his shoulder, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle some more. "You're something special, alright. I'm glad I met you, Lala-chan."

Smiling up at him, Lala soon stopped walking and gently held his hand in hers. When he turned to face her, he saw that she was blushing. "Lala-chan? You okay?"

The pink-haired alien nodded slowly before she looked into his eyes. "I'm alright. I'm just...I'm really happy right now, just being with you. I'm so much happier here with you than I have been in a long, long time. Don't get me wrong, I didn't have a bad life or anything, and I love my sisters dearly, but something just didn't feel...right about it. You know?"

Naruto nodded slowly, but before he could speak, she beat him to the punch. "You...you make me happy Naruto-kun. So...thank you." she said before she moved in close and claimed his lips with hers. When he slowly began to return her kiss, she felt ecstatic inside.

When they separated a short while later, Naruto was blushing up a storm. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that. It felt...good."

"It really did. Thank you, Naru-kun." she said before she took his hand in hers again and began rushing off with him towards their next class. She didn't want the two of them to be late, after all.

Chuckling softly, Naruto kept up with his fiance and smiled at her. "You really are a beautiful person, Lala-chan."

She smiled happily at him before the two of them entered their classroom. Seeing their friends, they walked up to them and said hello to the group.

When the girls looked to Naruto and Lala, they could immediately tell that something had happened. "Okay, spill it. What's got you two so happy?" Risa questioned.

Lala beamed at them and said, "Naru-kun was defending me from this really annoying guy who tried to challenge him to a contest to determine who gets to be with me. Acting like I'm some kind of prize to be won. Ugh! But afterwards, I kissed him and it felt _amazing_!"

The girls each blinked at this, unsure what to make of what they had just been told. After a moment though, Haruna smiled at them and said, "Well, I'm happy for you both. It sounds like Uzumaki-kun is starting to accept this relationship of yours."

"Yep! I'm so happy right now I feel like I could burst with joy!" she exclaimed before taking her designated seat.

Naruto, meanwhile, sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "So long as she's happy, that's what matters. I'm enjoying her company and her bubbly attitude is rather infectious as well. As for Motemitsu, I think he's learned his lesson and won't be bothering us again. Ah well, all's well that ends well, I suppose." he said before taking his seat.

Risa and Mio couldn't help but smirk at this and began to giggle to themselves. Meanwhile, Riko couldn't keep the smile off her face. _She's had her first kiss with him. Now...maybe I can work up the courage to kiss him as well. I can't help but be excited!_ She thought to herself with a happy smile stretching across her face.

Haruna noticed this and smiled for her friend. _I see you've made up your mind. Good for you, Riko-chan._

_**A few days later**_

Naruto scowled as he caught someone peeping on the girls and snapping pictures of them. He knew who it was, but everytime he went to confront the bastard, the coward ran away. It irritated him to no end that someone was snapping pictures of the girls without their consent. On top of that, he just _knew_ they weren't appropriate photos.

_Damn it Motemitsu, I fucking _warned_ you to stay the hell away from her!_ He thought angrily as he continued to be vigilant in keeping the girls safe from Motemitsu's perverse habit.

After a while, he finally caught Motemitsu and gripped his face hard, causing him to scream out in pain, though it was muffled. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing, Motemitsu? I **warned** you."

When Naruto lessened his grip on the pervert's face, he couldn't help but chuckle. "It's too late, Uzumaki. I've already got a special surprise ready for them in the pool. You can do what you want to me now, but it won't matter in the long run."

Eyebrow twitching at this, Naruto released the wannabe playboy and said, "You're lucky I can't kill you without being expelled from school. However, you _are_ in trouble, because I don't mind being suspended for a time."

Grinning, Naruto slammed his fist into Motemitsu's gut, causing him to double over in pain and spit up a glob of saliva onto the ground. "U-Ugh! W-What the hell...are you? That fucking HURTS!"

"I'm just a pissed off guy that cares about the girls you're tormenting. Now, be a good boy and wait right here. If you move, I'll really make you suffer." Naruto said with a pleasant smile on his face. However, when he looked at Naruto's expression, Motemitsu began to whimper in fear.

Deciding it was probably best to hurry to the pool where the girls would be swimming soon, he dashed away at a rather quick speed compared to most humans. Upon arriving, he leapt over the fence surrounding the pool and looked into the water, trying to figure out what Motemitsu had done.

After a few moments, he removed his shirt and dove into the swimming pool. Looking around underwater, he soon found a few well-placed cameras that were in the perfect position to get some good shots of the girls. They were in places that wouldn't be noticed easily, and therefore their privacy would be violated in a pretty horrible way. So, not wasting another second, he surfaced to draw in a breath of air before preparing to dive down again.

Before he could do this, however, the girls came out of the changing room and froze upon seeing him. Looking at them, he raised up a single finger and said, "Hold on ladies. Motemitsu's done something to the pool. Give me a second and I promise you'll understand."

When nobody questioned him, Naruto dove down and gathered the cameras before surfacing once again and climbing out of the pool, water dripping slowly down his toned body. Showing the girls the cameras, he said, "The damn pervert was hoping to get some good pics of you in your swimsuits. I'm not entirely sure what he would have done with them, but I think you're safe now. I'll just be on my way now, okay? Enjoy the pool ladies."

As he went to pick up his shirt and walk off, one of the girls walked up to him and gently tugged on his arm. Looking at her, he was a bit surprised to see her smiling at him. "Thank you, Uzumaki-kun. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we appreciate what you've just done for us. You're...a better person than we thought. I'm sorry we've been so cold to you."

Naruto gently patted the girl's hand and smiled back. "Hey, no problem. I didn't take any offense to it. Believe it or not, I'm kinda used to being ostracized for one reason or another. So yeah, I understand. Now, take care ladies."

Before he left, Naruto couldn't help but notice how the girls were eyeing him, and he noticed their blushes as well. Blushing a bit himself, he quickly left and went to go visit the principal. Despite being a massive pervert himself, the principal could sometimes be counted on to do the right thing. In this case, that would be suspending Motemitsu for what he had tried to do.

Once he was gone, one of the girls began to giggle before she said to the others, "Uzumaki-kun's really ripped, isn't he? Just watching the water trickling down his body… Oh Kami that was hot."

Lala wasn't sure how to feel about these strangers ogling her man, but at the same time, she was glad that people were finally starting to accept him. _So long as they don't try anything, I suppose it's okay…_

Riko and her friends frowned at this and shook their heads. "Now they're noticing him because of how handsome he looks? How vain can you get?" Risa asked.

The orange-haired teen shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's to be expected, I guess. Naru-kun's a handsome man and he's got a natural charisma to him. I just hope they don't try anything with him simply because they like how he looks."

Haruna smiled and shook her head. "I don't think they're going to make a move on him, Riko-chan. If anything, I think they'll settle for just ogling him from afar. It might make him feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but I'm sure he'll be just fine."

It was at this point that Mio picked up on something. "Wait...he just saw us in our school swimsuits. How could he not have some kind of reaction to that?!"

Blinking in realization, the other girls nodded. "I...I don't know. We're certainly pretty enough, aren't we?" Riko questioned a bit unsurely.

Lala decided to try and ease their fears. "Naruto-kun's a very composed person. I think that, if he did like what he saw, he wouldn't say anything out of respect for us. He's very good at controlling himself. Besides that, I wouldn't be surprised if he's seen other girls naked during his time in the Elemental Nations…"

Seeing Lala's face morph into a scowl, Haruna decided to do some damage control. "Don't think about it, Lala-chan. Even if he has, I don't think he's done anything with anyone like that! You'll still get to be his first in everything, I'm sure."

The alien beamed again and said, "Good. I may not be ready for that step in our relationship yet, but I really don't want someone beating me to it."

Haruna smiled a bit awkwardly and patted Lala's shoulder gently. "I'm sure you have nothing at all to worry about. Everything will be alright."

"Yes...I'm sure it will." Lala said, sounding a bit ominous in how she said that. Little did they know, but Lala was plotting all kinds of ways she could prevent other girls from trying to get into her fiance's pants.

_**Later that day - Naruto's house**_

Riko couldn't help but smile as she enjoyed the dinner Naruto and Mikan had made. After walking Riko home, Naruto had greeted Mikan and had also invited them to come over and spend some time at his rather large house. And, despite insisting he could handle dinner for everyone, Mikan had insisted that she help him as a mean of thanking him for being so kind to her sister. However…

As they ate, Mikan looked into Naruto's eyes and smirked devilishly. "So, how do you feel about my sister? I know she can be a handful, but she's not unattractive, right?"

Riko sputtered and blushed badly as she turned to face Mikan. "Mikan-chan! What are you saying?!"

Naruto chuckled a bit at this and said, "I like Riko-chan. She's my best friend and has been nothing but kind to me ever since I moved here to Sainan. So, if she wanted something more with me, I wouldn't turn her down."

Mikan nodded her head in understanding. "I see. But what about your pretty fiance, Lala-chan?"

Lala smiled brightly at Mikan and said, "Naru-kun should have a harem! After all, he's destined to be the next ruler of the universe, and it's well known that they tend to have harems. Just so long as I get to be his first in everything, I'm happy."

The younger Yuuki sister blinked in confusion at this point and asked, "Okay, I'm obviously missing something here. What do you mean ruler of the universe?"

The emerald-eyed alien tapped herself on the head and stuck her tongue out childishly. "Oops. I guess I forgot to tell you. I'm an alien princess from the planet Deviluke. I've decided to marry Naruto-kun because he's special to me. And...I kinda have a bunch of other suitors who are after my hand in marriage. They're a real pain, but Naru-kun can deal with them, no problem!"

Unsure just what she could say, Mikan nodded slowly and said, "Uh-huh. And you're willing to share Naruto-san with Riko?"

"Of course! The more love, the better! Right Naruto-kun?"

Sighing softly, Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "If I want to restore my clan someday, I would need to take multiple wives anyways. So this whole emperor of the universe thing doesn't sound too bad if whoever's in charge gets a harem. Not that I'm a pervert or anything like that, but considering my circumstances and what I am, it's not all that farfetched to think about."

Mikan blinked a couple of times in a mixture of shock and confusion. "Okay, I'm really confused here. What are you talking about?"

Naruto chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Looks like another explanation is due, huh Riko-chan?"

Riko giggled and nodded her head. "Yep. Don't worry, my sister can keep a secret."

"I'm sure she can. Well, here's the gist of what you need to know about me, Mikan-chan." Naruto said before he began explaining a bit about his past to her, just as he had done for the other girls.

_**Later**_

Mikan was stunned, to put it mildly. "W-Wow. I don't know what to say."

Naruto smiled at her and said, "It's alright. Just take your time Mikan-chan. At least you understand my situation a bit better now, right?"

Nodding slowly, Mikan took a moment to collect her thoughts before saying, "I do. I just hope nobody from the Elemental Nations come here. No offense, but they don't sound like the greatest people. That, and I don't want anyone trying to come in between you and these two." At this, Mikan motioned towards Riko and Lala.

"It's fine, I understand your concern. I'm hoping they can't get through the barrier, but you never know." he said with a shrug. "All I can really say about that particular predicament is that I hope it's people that actually like me that show up, if they ever do. I...kinda worry that one person in particular might try to hunt me down. I was pretty stupid at the time and promised her I'd knock her up so she could have my child. She's a priestess and she's very gifted in a special way. I wouldn't be at all surprised if she decided to try and hunt me down someday."

Hearing this from her fiance, Lala's eye began twitching and the cup she was holding in her hand suddenly shattered from the sheer amount of force she was gripping it with. Not feeling the damage done to her hand, she said, "I...see. She shouldn't come here."

Naruto blinked as he looked into Lala's eyes and said, "L-Lala-chan? Calm down. There's no reason to get so upset over this."

Turning her gaze onto her love, she smiled sweetly at him, sending chills down his spine. "She **shouldn't** come here. It wouldn't be safe for her here. I'm going to be your first in everything. Nobody will take that from me."

The whiskered teen nodded quickly and said, "N-No worries, Lala-chan. Everything will be just fine. I promise! Now, let's get your hand taken care of. You've gone and hurt yourself."

_Oh Kami, I'm getting _major_ yandere vibes from Lala-chan! It'll be okay Naruto, don't panic. You mustn't show her fear, lest something terrible happen._ Naruto thought to himself while he sweated nervously.

Riko and Mikan were wide-eyed and looked at the blonde with sympathy. _Poor Naruto-kun. Lala's a total yandere! She seems so sweet and innocent that I never expected such a thing from her!_ Riko thought, looking just a tad nervous.

Naruto quickly guided Lala away so he could help tend to her wounded hand. After he did, Mikan turned to her sister and said, "Are you absolutely _sure_ you want a relationship with him? Something tells me it's probably not safe…"

The golden-eyed girl chuckled nervously and said, "So long as I don't take any of his firsts, I'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Besides, I really, _really_ like Naruto-kun. And if I have to share him, then so be it."

Mikan smiled at her sister and said, "Well, if you're sure, then I'm happy for you. However, I want you to promise me something. Don't let anyone push you around when it comes to this harem thing. Prove to them and to yourself that you deserve to be with him just as much as any other girl. Okay?"

Riko hugged her sister and said, "Thank you. I promise, Mikan-chan. I'll prove to you that I can be happy with him no matter what. I won't let you down."

"Glad to hear it. Now, we should probably get home. Let's let them know that we're leaving, okay? Unless you'd rather we stay for a while longer for some reason?"

The beautiful teenager frowned in thought for a moment before she nodded her head, coming to a decision. "Just...give me a few moments. I want to speak with Naruto-kun real quick."

Mikan smirked knowingly at her sister, but didn't attempt to stop her. Instead, she watched as Riko followed after Naruto and Lala. _Go get him, Riko._

Once she entered the bedroom where Naruto was tending to Lala, Riko stepped up to them and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Naruto looked at Riko and shook his head. "Nah, I've just about got it. Thanks though, Riko-chan. But I get the feeling you came here for another reason. So what's up?"

Riko blushed deeply before fidgeting in place as she was wont to do. Moving closer, she watched as Naruto finished tending to Lala's hand before she looked into Naruto's eyes. Deciding to be a bit bold, she sat on his lap and, after grabbing both sides of his face, she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Naruto was shocked at first, but slowly lost himself in the kiss while a certain part of his anatomy was beginning to rise as a result of Riko squirming on his lap. When it began to poke her thigh, they both blushed deeply and he said, "S-Sorry Riko-chan."

"N-No, it's okay. It's my fault anyways." she said apologetically. "But the kiss was _wonderful_."

"Yes it was. Does this mean you want to be my girlfriend, despite everything going on?"

Riko nodded in the affirmative before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again. When they broke apart, she smiled at him and said, "Yes. I want to be with you, Naruto-kun. So won't you please accept me?"

Naruto smiled at her and said, "I already have. I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure you remain happy, Riko-chan."

Blushing worse, she nestled her face into his neck and said, "Thank you, Naru-kun. I'm so happy right now. I wish I didn't have to leave…"

Her new boyfriend chuckled and shook his head. "It's okay. Do you want me to walk you two home? It is getting rather late, after all."

Riko nodded and said, "That sounds wonderful. Is that okay with you, Lala-chan?"

Lala nodded happily and said, "Of course Riko-chan! See you later!"

Smiling at her bubbly friend, Riko gave her a hug before she practically skipped away with Naruto hot on her heels. However, before he could leave Lala's room (though she didn't sleep in it), the pink-haired alien stopped him and, when he turned around, she captured his lips with hers and ran her hands up and down his body after slipping them under his shirt.

When Lala began moaning from the kiss, Naruto certainly felt himself reacting once again. When they parted, he looked into her eyes and mumbled, "Wow. You're certainly rather, erm..._bold_, aren't you Lala-chan? Not that I dislike that about you. It's entertaining and certainly pleasurable."

Giggling a bit, Lala kissed him again before backing away and waving at him. "Come back safely, Naruto-kun! I'll be here waiting for you."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto soon left the room and followed the Yuuki siblings out of his house. Once they were out of sight, Lala couldn't help but smile giddily to herself. "I'll never tire of those kisses. And I'm glad I was able to get a reaction out of him. I'm going to enjoy this relationship, Naruto-kun."

_**One week later**_

Lala couldn't help but pout as she heard the news that the summer's seaside school would likely be cancelled because of a darned typhoon. "This isn't fair! I want to see what it's like at the seaside school! Naru-kun, can't we do something about this?"

Naruto stroked his chin in thought before shrugging his shoulders. "I can probably figure something out to put an end to that typhoon if you really want to go. In fact, I think I've got the perfect solution to solve this little problem. So, if you really want to, we can go deal with the typhoon and actually go to this summer school thing."

The pink-haired alien seemed to pick up on something though as she asked, "Wait. Have you ever gone to this summer school thing before?"

The whiskered teen shook his head negatively. "Nope. I've only been going to this school for about four months now. So this will be my first time going to this seaside school thing. I'm curious to see what it's all about."

"Then let's go deal with that stupid typhoon so we can go! I want to spend time with you there and have some fun!"

Naruto chuckled a bit before he left the house with Lala and flew off with her towards the source of their current problem. Upon arriving, he looked at the heart of the typhoon and frowned deeply. "Well, this certainly doesn't look good. Still, I think I've got just the thing to deal with this particular problem. Might want to step back Lala-chan."

Once the pink-haired alien took a couple of steps back, Naruto nodded once before he began to focus his chakra. In a few moments a spiraling ball of chakra appeared in his hand. Taking a moment longer to strengthen it further, he soon began to focus wind-natured chakra into his technique, causing it to begin releasing a screeching sound that caused Lala to wince a bit. Still, she remained where she was and watched on, fascinated by Naruto's technique.

Once his technique was complete, Naruto threw his technique towards the center of the typhoon. Once it reached said center, he snapped his fingers and watched as the Rasenshuriken exploded, both sucking in and destroying the high pressure wind torrents as the powerful technique's explosion expanded until all one could see was a bright flash of light as the typhoon died down until it was completely gone.

Now that the sea was calm once again, Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief before turning to face Lala. "Well, looks like we're all set for the seaside school, huh Lala-chan?"

Lala blinked a couple of times in shock before she locked eyes with her chosen fiance. "T-That...was amazing. That looked like something Daddy could do! I didn't know you were so powerful!"

Naruto chuckled a bit and shrugged his shoulders. "It's really no problem for me to do something like that. It may be a powerful technique, but I've got far more power than that at my disposal."

The emerald-eyed princess began to giggle happily before she glomped Naruto, hugging him tight and kissing him passionately. When they separated, she sounded absolutely giddy as she said, "You really can chase off all of my suitors, can't you?! I'm sure Daddy will love you, Naruto-kun! You're really making me fall for you more every day. Now, let's go get ready. I'm so excited to get this trip underway!"

Naruto chuckled a bit, but nodded in agreement. "Sure thing Lala-chan. I'm glad you think so highly of me. Now, let's go pack our things. Make sure you pack a swimming suit too, as I'm pretty sure we're going to have some time to swim in the ocean for a while at some point during this trip."

Nodding excitedly, Lala shouted out, "Okay!" before she took Naruto's hand and began to fly back towards their shared home together. She was ecstatic after seeing Naruto's power for herself, and she was eager to show off her chosen swimsuit to her handsome fiance. _Oh Naru-kun, I'm going to make you _really_ want me. You have no idea how much I already love you._

* * *

**A/N - Okay, that's the end of the chapter. I'm sure you've noticed a lot of things about this chapter that you either didn't like, or you found them to be pretty interesting.**

**The first change you should see is that Lala is quite a bit different from her canon self. She's more determined, though she's still willing to accept a harem, but only if she's his first everything. Lala knows what she wants and she's going to get it and damn anyone that gets in her way. As you can see, she's more mature, but despite her slight yandere side, she's still a sweetheart at her core.**

**The second change is with Riko. In the series, Rito Yuuki, the protagonist, was reluctant to accept the idea of a harem and girls sharing him. The idea of it seemed to frighten him and it made him feel uncomfortable in the long run. While he sort of came to accept the concept and realize that it was one possible way for the girls that love him to be happy with him, he just couldn't fathom the idea of a harem and wound up resisting it quite a bit, despite Momo's best efforts.**

**As you can see, Riko is different. She likes Naruto a lot and, despite the fact she can't be his first, she likes him enough that she's willing to give the harem idea a shot if it means she gets to be with him. Sure, she isn't sure how things will turn out for her, but she's willing to take that risk and see where it goes.**

**You no doubt also found out this chapter that Naruto's gradually coming to accept Lala's feelings for him, and he seems willing to give a relationship a try. However, appearances can be deceiving, as it should be obvious that he IS still coming to terms with the whole fiance thing. Sure, he's accepted her advances and kissed her back, but at the same time, you should notice that he hasn't made any advances towards her. She's been the one to initiate such contact each time. And Riko was a bit bolder as well, kissing Naruto the way she did.**

**Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and the liberties I took with it. If you didn't, then you didn't. Nothing wrong with that. *shrugs* I personally think the chapter turned out pretty well, but that's just my opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Okay, I know it's been a while since I updated this fic, but as I've said in my other stories, I've been having a rough time for a while now. Things have really sucked and life's been hitting me hard. On top of that, I've been really sick for about a week or so now. I keep vomiting and I'm feeling pretty damn weak because of how sick I've been.**

**Anyways, I really can't think of much to say here. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Unexpected Encounters**

Naruto couldn't help but palm his face and drag his hand down it afterwards as he looked at the sight before him. Things had been going so well, and now something just _had_ to ruin it. Though whether this was a welcome change or an unwelcome one was currently unknown. All he could do was stare at the woman before him, along with her entourage, and wonder just _why_ she was here.

Just who was this woman, you might ask? It was one Koyuki Kazahana and a platoon of her nation's shinobi. "Naruto-kun! It's so good to see you again! I knew you would be out here somewhere. I've missed you greatly."

You might be wondering just what led up to such an encounter. For that we have to roll the clock back a few days.

_**Two Days Earlier**_

"Naruto-kun...you did something to that storm, didn't you?" Riko asked him. They were currently seated together on a bus that was shuttling them from Sainan High to the seaside school. Everyone found it odd that the storm had just..._disappeared_ like it had never existed in the first place! Those who knew Naruto, though, knew instinctively that he was responsible for getting rid of the storm.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and nodded in response to her question. "Yes. Lala-chan was upset that we wouldn't be going on this summer outing. Sooo, I fixed it."

His friends sweatdropped at that explanation, or rather a lack thereof. "Um..._how_ did you fix it, exactly?" Mio asked.

Before Naruto could answer, Lala hugged onto his arm and shouted out, "He used this awesome spinning ball thingy that went KA-WHOOSHIEBOOM! He blew that storm away like it was nothing!"

Naruto sighed before holding up a finger to stop the others from asking a question. Instead, he formed a miniature Rasengan in the palm of his hand, one that was barely the size of a golf ball. "I used one of these. Mixed with a bit of wind chakra, of course."

"That's a lot smaller than the one you used last night." Lala pointed out as she stared at the tiny thing. Reaching a finger closer to it, she pouted when Naruto lightly smacked her hand.

"Even tiny, it's still powerful enough to deal some serious damage to a person, especially with how fast it's rotating. Yes, the one I used last night was bigger, mainly because it was needed to deal with that typhoon. I can make a Rasengan as small or as big as I want it to be. I can even create more than one at a time if need be. Right now, I don't want to gather attention to myself, so I made a small one. Make sense?"

Everyone nodded in understanding as they watched him disperse the technique. Once it was gone, Lala gently poked her fiance on the cheek and asked, "So if you can do that shiny thing, what else can you do?"

"Well, I can wield multiple elements. Aside from that, I can create solid clones of myself. I can also enter something called Sage Mode and a type of Awakened Mode where I tap into the powers of my 'tenants'. Sadly, a majority of my fighting style revolved around spamming Shadow Clones and using the Rasengan a lot. I wasn't exactly taught a lot, so Kaguya-chan and Kurama teach me what they can." he explained with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Uh-huh." Risa said as she looked at Naruto skeptically. Folding her arms across her chest, pushing up her bust a bit, she said, "Still seems a little OP, plz nerf to me."

Naruto blinked a bit as he tried to make sense of what his friend had just said. Seeing his confusion, Mio decided to speak up and help him out. "OP is short for overpowered. Plz, you should easily be able to figure out. Nerf pretty much means that when something is too powerful, like a character in a video game, they should be 'weakened' until the playing field has been leveled. So while they might need to strengthen one character, they'd have to nerf another to make things fair. Does that make sense?"

"Ah. So, in essence, Risa-chan said that I'm a bit overpowered to a ridiculous level?" Naruto questioned. When Mio simply nodded in response, he shrugged and said, "That might be true. I have a goddess and a massive chakra construct sealed inside of me, but I don't have to draw on their powers to deal with everything and anything that comes my way. Of course, I don't plan to get in a bunch of fights anymore, but we'll see how things go with Lala-chan's suitors. Hopefully they don't get much worse than Ghi Bree did." he said as he massaged the bridge of his nose to stem off the headache that was threatening to rise up.

Riko looked slightly ashamed after hearing Ghi Bree's name, and even without his negative emotion sensory ability, it was obvious to see that she was feeling bad about that encounter for some reason. Looking at her, Naruto placed a hand gently on her shoulder and said, "It's okay Riko-chan. You did nothing wrong. Everything's fine."

The orange-haired lass sighed and gave him an awkward smile. "Thanks, Naruto-kun. I just can't help but feel a little bad about what happened. If I had just been more careful…"

Naruto placed a finger to Riko's lips and smiled kindly at her. "None of that now. There was no way you could have known an alien was planning to use you as a bargaining chip. It was beyond anyone's expectations. So don't beat yourself up over it."

Riko blushed prettily and nodded slowly in understanding. "T-Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"No reason to worry at all! After what I saw Naru-kun do, I'm 100% positive that he can deal with any suitor that comes after me with ease! We're all gonna be just fine." Lala declared passionately.

Naruto chuckled at this and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "If you say so, Lala-chan. I'll take your word for it. Never had to deal with aliens though, so you never know."

Lala pouted at him and booped him on the nose. "Nope! Can't have an attitude like that. I say you can do it, so you can do it! End of discussion."

Chuckling a bit more, Naruto nodded and gave her a kiss on the nose. "Thanks Lala-chan. Oooh, looks like we're almost there!"

The pink-haired alien bounced in her seat and looked out the nearby window to get a good view of where they'd be staying for the coming days. Even though she and Naruto had come before to deal with the typhoon, seeing it like this was a breathtaking sight and she was happy as can be at the moment.

_So long as she's happy, that's what matters to me._ Naruto thought as he watched his alien fiance with a smile on his face.

_**Later that afternoon**_

Naruto blushed as he looked at each of the girls before him. They looked absolutely beautiful in their swimsuits, though it seemed like Risa and Mio were definitely trying to get his attention with their rather..._risque_ swimsuits. How they were allowed to wear such a thing was beyond him. Then it donned on him: the principal. He was such a pervert that _of course_ he'd approve of such a thing.

The thing that made it worse is that his own figure was on full display to everyone. He was getting ogled by a number of girls while guys were giving him jealous gazes. Though, his friends stared at the scar on his chest again. Reaching up, he rubbed at the scar and released a heavy sigh. "I suppose you're wondering about the full story regarding this scar, huh?"

Lala stepped up to him, looking absolutely amazing in her swimsuit, and reached up to touch the scar on his chest tentatively. "Exactly what happened? You told us part of the story, but there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

Frowning slightly, Naruto looked into her eyes and said, "Sasuke was probably the very definition of pure evil. The people of Konoha gave him everything he wanted and treated him like he was the best thing in the world. He didn't care though. All he wanted was power power power, all so he could kill his older brother. He never bothered trying to find out the truth behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Instead, he called himself an 'avenger' and decided that the only thing that truly mattered in the world was killing his brother. Screw everything else, friends weren't important, all of his fangirls were just a bother…" Sighing, Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes again. "I think you get the picture by now. He was a horrible, spoiled little bastard."

"Anyways, a man by the name of Orochimaru attacked our team in a place called the Forest of Death. He gave Sasuke a curse seal and told Sasuke to seek him out if he craved power. Needless to say, Sasuke decided to abandon the village and go to Orochimaru, just as expected. I was part of a 5-man squad that went after him to capture him and bring him back to the village. Before we could leave, Sakura, our other teammate, stopped us and made me promise to bring back Sasuke. I valued promises and promised myself that I would always keep a promise, no matter what. So, when Sasuke and I fought...I held back."

Lala glared into his eyes and said, "Why would you hold back?! If he was really that bad, he was going to try and hurt you really bad!"

Naruto shook his head and decided to explain. "I was stupid back then. At the time, I honestly thought I was in love with her. Then again, I was practically brainwashed by the Hokage and other individuals. I was denied a proper education. They ensured that I was loyal to the village no matter how badly people treated me. They tried to kill me on more than one occasion, and yet I was still brainwashed into forgiving them. On top of that, the Third Hokage put the idea in my head that I would strive to become Hokage someday. After all, as he said, the people would come around someday and warm up to me. I just had to forgive them, because they didn't know what they were doing. I was desperate for attention and I was so desperate for positive interaction with people that I fell for it all, hook, line, and sinker."

Sighing heavily, Naruto saw the angry looks on their faces and couldn't help but wonder if they were directed at him, or if they were pissed at Hiruzen and the others for what they had done to him. Regardless, he continued speaking. "Anyways, as stupid as I was, I believed I was in love with Sakura. I didn't know any better. She was always hitting me and berated me constantly. I thought that was normal and that she liked me deep down, otherwise she wouldn't pay attention to me. Like I said, I was desperate for attention at the time. In truth, I was just so stupid back then that I honestly didn't know any better."

"Anyways, on the mission to bring back Sasuke, our team was forced to split up numerous times because the members of the Sound Four tried to stop us every time we caught up to them. One by one, our groups split up to battle one another. Choji vs. Jirobo, Neji vs. Kidomaru, Kiba vs. Sakon, and Shikamaru vs. Tayuya. I was forced to give chase after a man named Kimimaro fled with Sasuke. We fought for a time before Rock Lee appeared and decided to take on Kimimaro to allow me to chase after Sasuke."

"When I caught up to him, he had stopped to wait for me in a location known as the Valley of the End. It was clear from the beginning that Sasuke was genuinely trying to kill me. Set me on fire, broke my neck, shoved a Chidori through my chest not once but _twice_...it was a horrible battle and I had to rely on the Kyuubi's chakra just to survive that fight. I had a chance at the end to truly take down Sasuke with my Rasengan, but…"

Lala punched him in the chest and shouted at him. "Why would you hold back when he was trying so hard to _kill_ you?! What in the world were you thinking?!"

Naruto sighed and looked down, unable to stare his friends in the eyes. "Because...I made a promise. He won the fight because I held back. Like I said before...back then I was a real idiot. It didn't help that Kakashi didn't train me, Jiraiya didn't train me…" Sighing again, he closed his eyes and began to shake as he clenched his fists tight. "It's like they all just wanted me to die! All because...because...because I was different. I was never considered one of them. They were all TRASH! As per Kakashi's words: 'those who break the rules are trash, but those who betray their friends are _worse_ than trash.' So, based on those words, they were all _worse_ than trash. I can NEVER forgive them for what they all did."

"They should **never** come here." Lala said after a little while. "After what they've done to you…" Clenching her fists tight, Lala took a moment to try and calm down before she leaned up and captured Naruto's lips in a loving kiss. Pulling back after a moment, she said, "If they follow you here, I _promise_ to hurt them. They do NOT belong here."

The other girls nodded as one and said, "There isn't much we can do against people like that, but we won't let them take you." Riko said determinedly.

Smiling at them, he said, "Thank you. I promise I won't just let them take me back. I'm a lot stronger than any of them, so I shouldn't have a problem sending them packing, but who knows? They could have spent these past months practicing new techniques in an effort to subdue me and take me back for execution. I'll need to be careful in that case." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Haruna frowned at this and said, "You shouldn't say such pessimistic things, Uzumaki-kun. I've got full confidence that you'll be just fine. You just need to believe."

Chuckling a bit, Naruto nodded before he turned and began walking towards the water. "Enough of all the depressing stuff. Let's enjoy ourselves!" he exclaimed before he rushed to the water and began to swim around, enjoying the feel of the water on his skin.

Riko and the others frowned for a moment as they watched him. "We'll never give him up to those monsters." she said before going to join her boyfriend in the water.

Lala nodded in agreement. "I don't care if they wield powers similar to Naruto-kun. I will send them right back where they came from with broken bodies if need be." she said before she and the others hurried to join their friend in the water.

After a short while, they couldn't help but notice the other girls watching Naruto with blushes on their faces. Noticing this, Naruto blushed up a storm and said to his friends, "M-Maybe this was a bad idea. I feel like a piece of meat out here…"

Haruna gently took one of Naruto's hands and said, "I-It's alright, Uzumaki-kun. Just ignore them, okay? You deserve to enjoy yourself. Think of this as a well deserved break from everything you've been through."

Riko, tired of the girls and their stares, placed a hand gently on her boyfriend's chest and leaned in close, kissing him sweetly on the lips. When they separated, she stuck her tongue out childishly at the other girls ogling her boyfriend. It kind of backfired though when both guys and girls began shouting out in protest of such a thing.

"What the hell man?! I thought you were with Lala-chan?! How dare you steal Yuuki-chan too?!" This sentiment was how the majority of the guys felt. Saruyama, however, was acting as their spokesperson.

"Are you cheating on Lala-chan?!" one of the girls questioned angrily.

Naruto sighed and palmed his face. Groaning for a moment, he turned to face Kenichi Saruyama first. "First of all, they aren't objects to win, hold, whatever the hell you want to call it. They're women and I respect all of them." Turning to the girls, he said, "No, I'm not. Lala-chan and Riko-chan have decided to share me. It's as simple as that. I have no intention of hurting either of them. Besides that, there's…'circumstances' that make things a bit more complicated. It's a long story."

"That's just not fair, Naruto. Watch, next you're going to take Saki Tenjoin as your bride or something!" Kenichi shouted in a mixture of disbelief and outrage.

Hearing this, Lala's face changed from loving and happy to a fierce scowl with anger clearly visible in her eyes. "I'll be Naruto-kun's first bride. This Saki should stay away."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly in fear. _Oh Kami! Yandere mode's activated!_

The others backed away a bit, each of them feeling the same way regarding Lala's sudden change in attitude. Kenichi, seeing her glaring at him, quickly raised his hands and shook them in what he hoped was a placating gesture. "Y-Yeah! Calm down L-Lala-chan. Nobody's gonna take that away from you! Saki will stay away! Promise!"

Lala smiled sweetly and nodded her head in acceptance of this. "Good. She'll be fine then."

_Kami, I hope the people in the Elemental Nations don't find me. Lala's yandere side is scary as hell._ Naruto thought nervously.

The normally bubbly girl threw her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him. As they kissed, she eyed the girls that had been ogling her man with a look that told them he was hers and they should stay away. Once the kiss ended, Naruto was a blushing, stuttering mess, while Lala giggled happily.

_Okay, despite her yandere tendencies, she's pretty awesome. I could get used to this kind of treatment._ He thought to himself with a chuckle.

_**Later that night**_

Naruto deadpanned as he looked at Kenichi and his friends. "You can't be serious? You really think you'll be able to spy on the girls? Why do you insist on doing this, Saruyama?"

Kenichi looked at Naruto with a glare before saying, "You wouldn't understand. You're a lucky bastard, you know that?! Two hotties on either arm. I bet they'd gladly spread their legs for you if you wanted! Meanwhile, us regular guys can't get girls to notice us at all!"

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead and he began cracking his knuckles _loudly_ as he smiled kindly at Saruyama. "You're making a mistake, Saruyama. You _really_ shouldn't say things like that about my girlfriends. Apparently you're image of them is quite different from how they really are. They're lovely, respectable women and I'm glad to know them on a personal level. So I'm going to give you this one chance to apologize."

Kenichi and his friends backed away in fear. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, Naruto! Please don't kill us!"

Naruto simply continued to smile kindly at them. "Not to me. I want you to go and apologize to the girls. You're going to grovel at their feet and beg for their forgiveness. And if they ask why, I expect you to be honest with them. Otherwise, I think I'm likely to break a few kneecaps."

Saruyama and his friends nodded quickly before rushing out of the room. Once they were gone, Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples in an effort to remove his stress and calm the hell down. After a moment, he looked to the window and said, "You can come in now."

Lala entered the room via the window and pouted cutely at him. "No fair. I can never sneak up on you."

Naruto chuckled a bit and shook his head in amusement. "I'm not sure why you want to, but whatever. Why are you here, though? Shouldn't you be in your own room with the other girls?"

Lala glomped him and hugged him tight as she nuzzled her head into his neck. "It's because I missed you, silly! I don't like sleeping without you!"

Placing a gentle kiss atop her head, he said, "Unfortunately, you can't really sleep in here with me. If anyone found out, we could get in big trouble. So you'll have to return to your room later and get some sleep there."

Lala pouted up at him, but seeing him simply stare stonily back at her, she sighed and nodded her head sadly. "Alright. Just let me stay here with you for a while longer. I'm not really tired yet anyways."

Naruto nodded and simply held her close. "I assume you heard what Saruyama said?"

The pink-haired alien nodded against his chest and said, "Thank you for defending us. Someday, I'd like that. But...I don't like how he said that. It's like he was insinuating that Riko-chan and I are...umm, what's that word? Rhymes with boar I think."

Naruto frowned and petted her hair softly. "The word you're thinking of is 'whore', Lala-chan. It's best not to think about it and just push this matter off to the side for now. I know you girls aren't whores."

Looking up into her fiance's eyes, she kissed him on the lips tenderly and slid her hands under his nightshirt and moved them up and down his perfectly sculpted body. "I love you, Naru-kun."

Naruto nodded and smiled kindly at her. "I want to say it back, but I want to be absolutely sure of my feelings for both you and Riko-chan before I say anything. I know that's not your ideal answer, but it's all I can offer right now. I truly care for you and Riko-chan both. I just...I've never known real love, so I don't know how it feels. So...I want to be absolutely sure."

Resting her head against his chest again, she simply smiled and said, "Take your time, sweetheart. I understand. You've had a rough life, and were never shown the kind of love you deserved. I just want you to know that I'm happier than I've ever been in my life just by being with you."

Smiling down at his fiance, Naruto hugged her close and said, "I think I'll be able to say it soon, Lala-chan. You're really growing on me."

"I'm glad." Lala said simply as she started to doze off in his arms. The sound of his heartbeat was soothing to her, and being in his warm embrace just added on to that. When she _did_ fall asleep, Naruto slowly lifted her into his arms and decided to carry her back to her room so she could rest in her own futon.

_Silly Lala-chan. You're seriously too cute sometimes._

_**The Next Night**_

"You want us to go through a test of courage? The hell is that?" Naruto asked the principal.

"Oh-ho? Uzumaki-kun, you don't know what a test of courage is? How interesting. In this test of courage, you will each be paired up with another person and will have to venture into the woods. Your goal is to reach the shrine deep in the forest and collect a treasure that we've placed there. Please only take one per pair." the principal explained before looking around at all the other students with a critical gaze to make sure they got the point. "Anyways, as I was saying before, you must take a treasure from the shrine and return here. However, in a test of courage, scary things await you and will send you running in fright. Make sense, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Hmm, so like ghosts and stuff? Sounds simple enough." he said uncaringly. "Alright then, how do we decide our partners? I assume we can't just pick them ourselves, right?"

"Observant as ever, Uzumaki-kun! You're correct. A box will be passed around and each of you will draw a slip of paper with a number on it. Whoever has the same number as you will be your partner. Though I'm sure that whoever is paired up with you, Uzumaki-kun, will be just fine."

Naruto chuckled a bit and shook his head. "We'll see. Have to admit, I'm looking forward to this."

And so, the box was carried around to each of the students, allowing them to pick a number, one by one. When Naruto drew his number, he saw that he pulled out the number 9. _Heh, isn't that a bit ironic? Ah well, I wonder who I'm paired up with._

Walking up to Lala and Riko, he showed them his number and asked, "Either of you got 9?"

Riko and Lala both looked upset and shook their heads. "No. I'm 7 and she's 3." Riko said.

"Pooey. I wanted to be paired up with Naruto-kun." Lala said sadly.

It was at this point that Haruna walked up to Naruto and blushed a bit as she showed him her number. "It seems we're together, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and said, "Cool. I'm glad to be paired up with a friend, at least. I'm looking forward to undertaking this test of courage with you, Haruna-chan."

Hearing him call her by name with the -chan suffix, she blushed deeper and simply nodded, not trusting her voice right now. Her thoughts were interrupted though when Saruyama walked up to Lala and grinned at her as he showed her the number 3. "Looks like we're together, Lala-chan."

Lala looked blandly at Kenichi and released a heavy sigh. "I guess so. You'd better not try anything though. I'm still not happy with you for what you said yesterday night."

The perverted teen chuckled nervously and said, "Sorry again, Lala-chan. I'll try to be more respectful from now on."

The pink-haired girl sighed and nodded her head slowly in acceptance of this. "If you say so. I'm trusting you to be better though, okay?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want you or Naruto killing me, after all." he said, chuckling nervously afterwards.

"Good." Lala said simply, not saying another word to him.

Meanwhile, Riko was approached by a girl she didn't really know all that well, but they promised to do their best. Still, Riko wished dearly she could have been paired with her boyfriend.

A short while later, after everyone had split into pairs, they were each let into the forest one by one. They were each given a flashlight so they could at least see where they were going. When Naruto got his, he was about to give it to Haruna when she shook her head at him. "N-No, Uzumaki-kun. You hold onto it. I think I'll just hold onto you. I'm n-not good with these kinds of things." she admitted nervously.

Naruto nodded in understanding and held his arm out for her to take. So, wrapping her arms around his arm, she leaned against him and blushed deeply at the close proximity. However, Naruto didn't seem to mind, so she kept clinging to him tightly as they walked into the woods.

As they walked, Naruto was a bit surprised at how easily frightened his friend was by everything. Pausing after a time, he turned Haruna to face him and hugged her close. "It's okay, Haruna-chan. Nothing here can hurt you. I promise."

That's when it happened. Haruna was hit by some kind of liquid from behind. When a hole appeared on the back of her shirt, revealing bare skin, Naruto scowled. "That perverted principal set this up! Damn. Okay Haruna-chan, hold onto me and we'll get through this unscathed...mostly." he said as he began leading Haruna through the forest again.

Meanwhile, Lala scowled as she was hit a few times by some kind of liquid that started eating through her clothes. Of course, Kenichi was excited by this as he could see a good portion of Lala's left breast. Noticing where he was looking, Lala pulled out her D-Dial and pressed a few buttons before one of her inventions dropped into her hands. Turning it on Saruyama, she smiled sweetly at him before activating it.

Seeing this device, Saruyama wasn't quite sure what it did at first. Then it hit him, changing his clothes into a woman's dress. "What the heck?! Why'd you do this to me?"

"The only one that I'll allow to look at me like that is Naruto-kun. And I warned you before we entered the forest. Now you can deal with laughter as you walk back to the beach house." she said before turning and walking off, deeper into the forest.

Back with Naruto and Haruna, he was honestly surprised when Haruna used inhuman strength to lift him up off the ground and began swinging him around like a club, hitting the various people dressed as monsters and the like. Blinking a few times, he looked down at her and chuckled a bit. "Never had this happen to me before. This is a new one."

Haruna blinked and quickly released her friend, blushing furiously. "S-Sorry Uzumaki-kun! I didn't mean to do that to you. I just...I'm really not good with this kind of thing."

"It's fine. Like I said before, as long as you're with me, you're safe. Though that damn water is starting to be a pain. The back of my shirt's nearly gone."

Frowning at this, Haruna looked down and began fidgeting with her hands. "Sorry. If you didn't have to keep protecting me, this wouldn't be happening to you."

"Nah, don't worry about it Haruna-chan. Let's go, I think we're almost there." he replied, a warm smile on his face.

Nodding in understanding, Haruna gently grasped one of Naruto's hands and squeezed it gently, as if to reassure herself in some way. _He's such a sweetheart. No wonder Riko-chan likes him so much._

Soon enough, they ran into Lala, who had apparently ditched her perverted partner. Sighing softly, Naruto asked, "Let me guess, he started ogling you? Your clothes are nearly gone."

Lala pouted and nodded her head slowly. "Yes. I changed his clothes into a women's dress. The embarrassment should be punishment enough. The only one I want looking at me in that way is you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled a bit at Kenichi's punishment. Then he looked at Lala closer and found himself blushing at seeing one of her breasts on full display for him to see. "W-Wow." he muttered before removing what was left of his shirt and wrapped it around his fiance to try and preserve her modesty. "Wanna come with us, Lala-chan? I think we're almost to the shrine."

The alien blushed slightly and smiled at her fiance. "You're so sweet, Naru-kun. Of course I'd like to join you."

"Great." he said with a grin. "Haruna-chan, you don't mind, do you?"

Haruna shook her head and smiled at the two of them. "Of course not. Let's get going and find that treasure!" she declared, giggling a bit afterwards.

Naruto smiled at her and was about to start walking again when another blast of water came flying at Haruna. Quickly summoning a shadow clone to block the water, he grumbled irritably to himself. "They're relentless. Come on, let's get to that shrine and then get the heck out of here."

The girls nodded before the group of three hurried through the woods. It didn't take much longer for them to reach the shrine and saw that the treasure was a bunch of small medallions. Quickly grabbing two, one for Naruto and Haruna and the other for Lala, they turned around and began making their way back along the path towards the exit.

As they walked, they stumbled upon Riko curled up on the ground, her clothes almost completely destroyed. Scowling at this, Naruto kneeled down and lifted Riko into his arms. He ignored the fact that her bare breasts were pressed against his chest and simply held her close. "It's okay Riko-chan. I won't let anybody see you like this." Naruto promised before making a couple of shadow clones. "I want you two to go and get some clothes for Riko-chan. I refuse to let anyone see her like this."

"Got it Boss! We'll be back in a jiffy." Clone #1 said before they rushed off to fetch some clothes for Riko to wear.

Once they had gone, Naruto sighed and simply held Riko close. After a little while, she looked up into her boyfriend's eyes, blushing deeply. "I-I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Naruto-kun."

"Oh hush. No need to apologize to me, Riko-chan." he said with a smile before he lowered his head a bit and whispered into her ear. "Besides, it's not a bad view." he said, smirking at her as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"P-Pervert." she said quietly, though she couldn't help but smile. _Naruto-kun thinks I look sexy! I should be upset, but I can't. Instead, I'm happy!_

Chuckling a bit at her reaction, Naruto simply smiled at her before he and the others continued their trek to the exit of the forest. When they reached it, they waited for the clones to arrive with Riko's clothing. When they arrived a few minutes later, Naruto set Riko down and allowed her to get dressed. Once she was dressed, they left the forest and held up the two medallions for the perverted principal to see. Once he congratulated him, Naruto stepped up to him and lifted him up by his shirt collar. "You're lucky, you perverted principal. I'm a nice guy, so I won't hurt you. I'm disappointed in you though. I thought you were better than this. Using that liquid to melt their clothing? Do you have any idea how embarrassed they were?"

The principal frowned for a moment before Naruto put him down gently. Brushing himself off, the principal shook his head for a moment before saying, "You know me well enough by now, Uzumaki-kun. I simply can't help myself around such beautiful young girls." he said before chuckling perversely to himself.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead, but he decided it was best _not_ to get himself expelled. Instead, he joined the group of girls again before returning with them to the large inn that they were staying in during their time here. _Damn perverted bastard. I'll have to prank the hell out of him for this._

_**Present**_

Looking at Koyuki, Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head in disbelief. She and her shinobi had sailed up to the beach on a rather extravagant boat that looked like it was pretty damn expensive. When she and her people had gotten off the boat, he watched as she and her entourage approached him. "What are you doing here, Koyuki-sand?"

Koyuki frowned at him for a moment before saying, "I've missed you greatly, Naruto-kun. It took us a while, but we managed to break through the barrier and have searched for you for some time. I wanted to offer you a place with me back in the Land of Spring. You'd be safe there with me. I won't let anybody try to hurt you while you're in my country."

When Lala looked about ready to attack Koyuki, Naruto held up a hand to stop her. "Calm yourself, Lala-chan." Looking into Koyuki's eyes, Naruto shook his head before saying, "I can't go back with you, Koyuki-chan. You wouldn't be able to protect me from those who wish me harm. They'd invade your country just to get to me, and even your shinobi forces couldn't fight them all. It would just be a massacre, and I don't want that for you and your people. And now that you've punched a hole in the barrier, I'm afraid that more people will be coming in search of me for one reason or another."

Sighing heavily, Naruto shook his head and said, "In truth, I've missed you too, Koyuki-chan. I've missed all the friends I made outside of Konoha. They mean a great deal to me. But I've put the past behind me. I have absolutely no intention of returning to the Elemental Nations. I'm happy here. And strangely enough, I have a fiance and a girlfriend now. Please understand."

Koyuki frowned for a moment before watching as the pink-haired alien and Riko hugged an arm each on Naruto. Seeing this, she looked deeply into Naruto's eyes before sighing softly. "I see. I...I understand, Naruto-kun. If that's the case, then perhaps I should stay here as well."

Blinking at this, Naruto looked at her in shock. "But...what about your home? Your people need you!"

The daimyo shook her head and said, "I left my country in capable hands. They'll be just fine without me. As I said, I've missed you a great deal. I want to be with you, no matter where that may be. So will you please let me stay here with you?"

Naruto frowned in thought for a moment. Before he could say anything, Lala narrowed her eyes at Koyuki and asked, "Just what is Naruto-kun to you? I'm not going to give him up to you."

Koyuki looked at Lala and then at Riko for a moment. Looking back into Lala's eyes, she said, "I fell in love with Naruto-kun a long time ago. He saved me and made me feel special. He saw me for who I am, rather than what I was. I want to be with him, no matter where he is. If he refuses to return to the Elemental Nations, then I'll stay here just to be with him."

Lala frowned at this for a time before saying, "I...can accept that. But you need to know right now that you won't be his first bride, nor will you take his first...well..._that_ with him. I'm his fiance. If you promise not to take away those firsts from me, I won't object to this. Do you understand?"

Koyuki, not understanding the underlying threat, quirked a brow and asked, "And if I do?"

The usually sweet alien closed her eyes and smiled sweetly at her. Cracking her knuckles, she said, "Let's just say you don't want to find out. Okay?"

The daimyo's eyes widened slightly at the threat. After a moment though, she glared at her and was about to say something else, but Naruto shook his head at her in warning. So, instead of saying what she wanted to say, she asked, "And what exactly gives you the right to claim his firsts?"

Twitching slightly, Lala said, "I love him with all my heart. I'm his _fiance_. Naru-kun is to be the next emperor of the universe with me at his side. Besides that, if you _do_ try to take his firsts from me...well, let's just say you'll regret it."

Koyuki felt a cold shiver shoot down her spine and goosebumps appeared on her arms. "G-Got it. I'll toe the line. Though, what do you mean 'emperor of the universe'?"

Naruto sighed and palmed his face. After a moment, he looked at Koyuki and everyone else who was watching the proceedings in curiosity. "Lala-chan is an alien, hence the tail. Her father is the emperor of the universe. Apparently he's insanely powerful and capable of great feats of destruction, such as blowing up an entire planet. I've been given the challenge of warding off her many suitors and keeping her happy, otherwise he'll blow up Earth, our planet. I told him I'd kick his ass when I see him, sooo...yeah. Same old, same old, really." he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

Everyone who didn't know about this went wide-eyed in shock. Koyuki was the one who broke the silence when she shouted at him, "That is _not_ 'same old, same old' Naruto-kun! We're talking about the emperor of the entire universe here! Then again…"

Deciding to just bite the bullet, despite groaning for a moment, he closed his eyes and said, "Yep. I already fought and defeated a goddess hellbent on destroying the world. I'm 100% positive I can beat Lala-chan's dad as well, if need be."

Riko frowned and placed a hand gently on his chest, looking into his eyes. "Naruto-kun, are you sure you should be saying things like this?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Koyuki-chan's presence here kind of ruins my intentions of living a normal life here. Everyone was bound to find out as soon as she appeared here like this." Looking around at everyone, Naruto sighed and shook his head sadly. "You're all probably wondering just what I'm talking about. The truth is, I'm not exactly a 'normal' human being. I'm a shinobi from a hidden continent known as the Elemental Nations. I have superhuman powers and I've killed before, as per my job description. We shinobi are trained from a young age to be 'warriors' for our respective villages. The Elemental Nations were...chaotic, to say the least. I don't see any point in discussing that particular topic any further, though. I went through some really bad situations and had no choice _but_ to flee here to outside world. I _wanted_ to try and live a normal life here, but things keep happening that throw my 'normal' life out the window. Please just accept that I'm not normal and leave it at that, okay?"

Lala and Riko both hugged him and placed matching kisses on his cheeks. They both squeezed his hands supportively while all the others tried to process what they had just heard. Not only was Lala an alien, but Naruto, that strange transfer student, was the equivalent of a damn superhero! Then it hit them: if Naruto somehow failed to keep Lala safe, then they'd all die.

"Shit." Saruyama said quietly. "You sure you can handle this, Naruto?"

Naruto offered Kenichi a smile and said, "Of course I can. None of Lala-chan's suitors will take her away from me. And I won't let Gid destroy our planet. If he tries, I'll just have to beat the shit out of him until he gets the message that Earth is off limits to him."

Lala blushed and leaned against her fiance with a content smile on her face. "I really love you, Naru-kun."

Smiling at her, Naruto simply hugged her close for a while before looking back at everyone else. "Please, let my past stay buried in the past. Don't pester me for information on what I've been through and what I've done. Just...treat me like you would any other person. I'd love to make friends with everyone I can."

Kenichi grinned at him and said, "No problem Mr. Superhero. I promise I'll treat you like I always have...well, nicer." He chuckled a bit nervously at the end there, as he realized he hadn't been so respectful of Naruto before now.

Naruto smirked at Kenichi and said, "I would hope you plan to treat me with a little more respect. I know you're friends with Riko-chan, but...well, you know."

The perverted teenager chuckled nervously before saying, "Yeah. I'm sorry man. I'll try to be a little more respectful from now on. You seem like a pretty cool guy, so if you're up for it, I'd like to put the past behind us and be friends from here on out. 'Kay?"

The whiskered blonde nodded and smiled at Kenichi. "Of course. As a gift of sorts, I have some interesting books I think you'd like. They were written by my godfather. You actually kind of remind me of him. He was a _massive_ pervert." he said with a chuckle.

Kenichi wasn't sure whether to be happy about that or whether he should feel insulted. Instead, he decided to ask a question. "What kind of books are they?"

Naruto sighed and said, "It's a book series known as Icha Icha. Basically, they're smut. They were a best seller though and were loved by a LOT of men. Women weren't too happy about it, but eh, what can ya do?"

Haruna frowned at this and said, "I have a feeling we wouldn't have liked your godfather."

Naruto simply nodded once. "Yes. He frequently declared himself to be a 'Super Pervert' and he unashamedly peeped on women in hot springs, in the privacy of their own houses, wherever he could. He claimed it was 'research' for his books. No matter what anyone did, no matter how many times he was beaten to a pulp by angry women, he never learned his fucking lesson. He still pulled that shit ALL THE TIME. As I'm sure you can imagine, women didn't feel safe anywhere because of him."

Riko scowled and said, "I hate him already. Did he ever stop?"

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. And there's no chance he could learn his lesson either. He...was killed by a man calling himself Pain. Pain truly believed himself to be a god and...he killed a LOT of people. I won't go into details right now, but suffice it to say, my godfather died before he could ever learn his lesson."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Naruto-kun." Lala said sadly.

"Don't be. He was never there for me, and when he DID come into my life, he wasn't interested in spending any time with me. He would have rather peeped on women than focus any of his time on me. I had to do this just to get him to train me." he said before using his Sexy Technique to transform into his Naruko persona.

Everyone's eyes widened at what Naruto had just done. There were only a few that already knew he could do this. All the others stared in shock. "Before anyone asks, this is a true transformation, not some illusion. Like I said, this was the only way I could get him to focus any of his attention on me, and I died a little inside every fucking time I had to do this."

Kenichi frowned and said, "I may be a pervert, but even I would never act _that_ bad. Sorry you had to deal with that kind of crap, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and released his transformation. "It's fine. I'm honestly not sure how to feel about him, now that he's dead. Part of me misses him, but at the same time, it didn't feel like he really gave a shit about me. My parents died the very night I was born and he was _supposed_ to take care of me. But his 'research' was _far_ more important to him than I was. My parents would be ashamed of him."

Riko and Lala hugged Naruto tight to show their support. Koyuki frowned as she looked at him in thought. "And now...you aren't even welcome anywhere in the Elemental Nations. Konoha wants to bring you back so they can hold a public execution. The other major villages want to either use you as a weapon of war, or they want to eliminate you because of the threat you pose to them. Minor villages and places like The Land of Waves, The Land of Spring, The Land of Demons, etc. all love you though and would gladly shelter you. Sadly, as you pointed out...you wouldn't be safe anywhere in the Elemental Nations."

Sighing heavily, Koyuki walked up to Naruto and hugged him tight. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry you've had to go through so much. It's way more than any one person should have to deal with. And now you're in another battle against all those that wish to take Lala-san away from you. It's like you've been cursed to live a life of suffering. It's not fair."

Naruto frowned a moment as he thought about something. "Koyuki-chan? Shion doesn't know where I am...does she?"

Koyuki looked into Naruto's eyes and shook her head. "All anyone knows is that you've left the Elemental Nations. They found the spot you broke through the barrier and, when my people and I found it, the barrier had already been broken through and a rather large hole was there."

Naruto sighed and said, "Damn. That means people have already come in search of me. They could end up anywhere in the world, lost and confused. I hope they don't do anything brash and hurt innocent people in search of me."

Lala growled a moment before saying, "If they come here, I promise I'll chase them off and make them regret trying to take you away from me. I won't let them hurt you again."

The whiskered teen hugged the three girls with him and kissed the tops of their heads, even Koyuki. "Don't worry. If they come here, I promise I won't let them take me. I'm just worried that they'll hurt innocent people in their attempt to capture me...or execute me. I don't want innocent people to be hurt because of me."

Haruna frowned at him and said, "It wouldn't be your fault, Uzumaki-kun. If they're truly cruel enough that they'd hurt others just to get to you, then that's on them. All you're trying to do is live your life and be happy _away_ from all of that. They're the ones that can't respect your right to live and be happy. They're...they're _selfish_ monsters for trying to take that away from you!"

Naruto smiled at her in thanks. "Thanks, Haruna-chan. I appreciate that." he said before looking at the three girls clinging to him. "Like I said before, I promise I won't let them hurt me or any of you. Everything will be just fine."

"Right." they said as one before they took turns giving him a tender kiss on the lips, even Koyuki.

Kenichi and other guys watched in envy, but none of them said anything in protest to this. Naruto deserved to feel loved like this and they didn't want to take that away from him. Still, that didn't stop the jealous stares.

"Okay, now with all of that out of the way, let's have some fun. It's our last day here, after all." Naruto said with a smile on his face. "Koyuki-chan, do you have a swimsuit?"

Koyuki blushed a bit and shook her head. "No. I'd have to buy one here somewhere if I wanted to join you."

Haruna smiled at her and said, "Come with me, Koyuki-san. There's a shop that sells swimsuits at our lodgings. I'm sure we'll find something great for you to wear."

The daimyo nodded with a smile of gratitude towards her. Before leaving with her though, she looked at her shinobi forces from Yukigakure and said, "Pick five of you to remain here with me. The rest of you will take the ship back home and inform everyone in the Land of Spring about my decision to remain here with Naruto-kun."

The Yuki shinobi nodded and began to discuss things amongst themselves while Koyuki went off with Haruna to get their hands on a swimsuit that the daimyo could wear.

Once they were gone, Naruto released a quiet sigh before smiling at his fiance and girlfriend. "Let's enjoy one last swim while we're still here. I'd like to just relax for a while, rather than worry about my old 'friends' coming to find me."

Everyone nodded in agreement with this sentiment and they all went to enjoy themselves on the beach and in the water. As they did, Lala looked at her fiance as he played with Riko, Risa, and Mio in the water. _I promise you this, Naruto-kun: Nobody will _ever_ hurt you as long as I'm with you._

_**Two days later - Sainan High**_

"Class, we have a new transfer student joining our class today. Please, come on in." Honekawa said before motioning towards the door.

Moments later, the door slid open and in stepped a rather handsome young fellow with white and black hair and pink eyes. Stopping beside their homeroom teacher, the young man looked around the room before his eyes settled on Lala. "Lala-chan! Oh, how I've longed to see you again." he said before hurrying to her desk and taking her hand in his. Bringing it up to his mouth, he placed a kiss upon the back of her hand before saying, "How I've missed you, my bride."

Hearing this, Naruto felt a pang of jealousy hit him and he narrowed his eyes on Ren. _Somebody's about to die._ He thought to himself with a scowl on his face. This meeting would be just one of many that would only serve to irritate the blonde shinobi.

* * *

**A/N - And that's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I've received a lot of negative comments and PMs and whatnot about this fic, but I honestly just do not care. I'm going to continue writing it and I'll have fun doing it! *nod nod***

**Anyways, as you can see, a bunch of things happened in this chapter. I hope you all found it interesting and enjoyable. I was honestly not sure about how to end the chapter for a while, but then it hit me and, well...there it is! lol.**

**I honestly don't know what I'll work on next. I think I'll try to write a chapter for The Legend of Naruto, but like I said, I just don't know. We'll see what comes next. *shrugs***


End file.
